Fifty Shades of Wolfstar
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection for the Fifty Shades of...Challenge on HPFC. All Remus/Sirius. And unless I specify, all one-shots are unrelated. Current Summary: There's a new marriage law in place. What does that mean for Remus and Sirius?
1. Won't Lose You

**Title: **Won't Lose You  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings: **mentioned character death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **276  
**Summary: **Total AU. Not to be taking seriously. Remus commits a crime, and Sirius will do everything to save him.  
**Notes:**

**Strego Game Challenge: **Prompt Used – Crime Genre

**BS Game Challenge**

* * *

"I want to know who did it! Who killed Marlene McKinnon?" Kingsley said. He looked at everyone. "You all have motives. Now talk."

Sirius held Remus' hand and kept his body protectively in front of the slighter man, as if he was trying to shield the werewolf from the Auror's wrath.

"What? No one wants to talk? Well, I guess I'll just have to get to the bottom of this by myself. And I _will _get to the bottom of it," he vowed and stomped out of the room.

Remus released a breath and snuck off to the bedroom with Sirius tailing him. "I can't do this anymore," Remus whispered fervently after they closed the door and cast a silencing charm around the room. "I'm going to confess."

"No," Sirius said just as fervently. "I'm not going to lose you just because Marlene died."

"She didn't just die, though. I killed her. I'm a murderer," he whispered heartbreakingly.

Sirius pulled Remus into his arms. "I'm not going to lose you. I _can't _lose you."

"I hated her so much. Every time she flirted with you, especially right in front of me, I just wanted her to stop breathing. I can't believe I actually snapped, though. Kingsley will find out soon or later. You know that."

"Well, we'll leave the UK then. Maybe go to America. I'll do everything I can't to keep you with me. Forever and always." He pressed a hard kiss to Remus' dry lips.

When they broke apart, Remus agreed, "Forever and always." Deep down though, he sincerely doubted Sirius' plan would work. It would do no good to deflate his hope, though.


	2. Unfinished Business

**Title:** Unfinished Business  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s):** Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 127  
**Summary: **Sirius shows Remus that they're not done.

**Notes:**

**Non-Traditional Relationships Bootcamp: **Prompt Used – Broom

**All Aboard the Drabble Ship Competition: **Pairing Used – Wolfstar, Prompt Used - "You and I will _always_ have unfinished business."

* * *

"What did I do?" Remus asked.

Sirius clutched his broom with a tight hand. "You walked away from me," he said with a pout.

Remus frowned. "I thought we were done. You said we had no more business to discuss," He pointed out.

"You and I will _always_ have unfinished business," Sirius argued.

"What kind of business are you talking about?" Remus asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and said, "Us." He then leaned forward and captured his best friend's lips in a kiss that could be considered chaste if it wasn't for the hint of a curious tongue.

When Sirius pulled back, a devilish smirk on his lips, Remus arched his eyebrows, an unimpressed look on his face. "What took you so long?"


	3. Withered Mind

**Title:** Withered Mind  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 430  
**Summary: **AU where Sirius is more messed up from Azkaban than in canon and Remus has a front row seat.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **History of Magic – Write about irreversible damage (can be written in any aspect)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt – Remus Lupin

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – ruined

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used – interlaced fingers

**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Prompt Used – Chorus

**All About You Challenge: **Prompt 2 – Write a fic using the following seven prompts: Hunger, Anger, Free, Dalliance, Grim, Tree, Radiance

* * *

Remus ignored them as their questions come out in a chorus. He knew they were worried, but he couldn't deal with their feelings, not when Remus feared he himself would fall apart.

He wanted the anger towards the incompetent Ministry. He hungered for it truthfully. It would be so much easier if that emotion was on the forefront. Unfortunately, so many other emotions were battling inside Remus, aching to get free.

With a grim look, he went into the dark bedroom. He knew better than to try to turn on the lights; it would only cause Sirius to lash out, not able to understand what was going on around him.

Remus' gaze fell on the huddled form underneath the heavy blanket, the thin frame shaking. It didn't matter if Sirius had been cleared of all charges when Pettigrew was caught. How could it matter when Sirius was ruined from Azkaban? Nothing the Ministry did could make up for the fact that he would never recover from the psychological damage the Dementors did to him.

Remus could still remember when Sirius had been so free and happy. He was the definition of radiance, so beautiful and vivacious.

Sirius had been so brave when they were children. When he had decided he wanted Remus, he immediately took control of Remus' lips underneath that tree.

Remus had feared it was just a schoolyard dalliance for Sirius, and when they graduated, Remus would be forced to watch him marry a Pure-blood witch. Unerringly, like always, Sirius had known Remus' fears and right away, he did his best to eradicate them.

If Remus had realized what their adult lives would be like, he would have held onto Sirius just a little bit tighter. He remembered believing Sirius capable of betraying the Potters and how it felt when he realized he had been so wrong about his lover during Harry's third year.

He had thought Sirius had been remarkably healthy at first, but that delusion didn't last long. And now, with their interlaced fingers locked tightly together, he was forced to watch Sirius wither away, piece by piece.

There weren't any potions or spells that would heal Sirius. Not even a mind healer could help. There was just too much damage done to his brain.

Remus knew he'd stay be Sirius' side until the bitter end. There was no other place for the werewolf. He had failed Sirius once before; he wouldn't fail his old lover again.

It would hurt to watch Sirius get worse each day, but Remus wouldn't look away. Forever, Remus would stay at Sirius' side. Forever.


	4. Don't Want To

**Title: **Don't Want To  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **talk of mpreg  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **678  
**Summary: **Remus tells Sirius the harsh truth.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - "Actually, I don't want to have kids. Ever."

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance Theme, derelict, coincidence, bewitching

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – close

* * *

Sirius looks around the derelict shack before his gaze lands on Remus. The full moon is finally gone, and Remus has reverted back to human form thankfully.

Remus looks tired, but he still looks positively bewitching to Sirius with auburn hair and lanky body. He'll always bewitch Sirius.

"We should get something a bit better for you to use during full moons. When we have children, this place won't be a good idea for us, especially if the kids want to visit in the morning."

Remus tiredly turns his head so he can look into Sirius' eyes. "I would never let any child I have see me like this."

Sirius shrugs. "Well, obviously not when they are young and never when you're a wolf in case the potion is defective. But when they're old enough to understand about werewolves, if they want to see their daddy in the morning when he's back to being human, I don't see why that would be a problem."

Remus briefly closes his eyes and says, "It's quite a coincidence that you'd bring this up now because I've been meaning to talk to you about children. I can't have kids."

"I know you can't carry them because of your transformation. I'd obviously have to be the bearer. It would be worth all of the pain, though."

Remus shakes his head. "No, you misunderstood me." He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and stares at Sirius so there can be no other misunderstanding. "Actually, I don't want to have kids. Ever."

Sirius crawls over to the cot so he can lean against it. "What do you mean? You never told me."

"We have never actually talked about kids before. I didn't even know if you wanted them so there wasn't a problem to discuss. The truth of the matter is that I don't want kids."

"Why?" Sirius asks, eyes beseeching for Remus to tell him that it's just some horrible joke.

"Any child I have might be a werewolf. And if by some miracle he or she is not, they'd have to deal with the stigma of having a werewolf father. They'd be forced to deal with the same discrimination that I go through. How could I wish that kind of life on my own child?"

Sirius takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "Okay, I understand where you're coming from. I get that fear and not wanting to hurt you child because of who you are. At the same time, you're forgetting how much you could give a child."

Remus scoffs. "Like a werewolf father who can't keep a job."

"No, like a daddy with so much love in his heart. A daddy who is kind and intelligent, one that can teach amazing things about magic as well as life. A daddy who will always make time for his child because he realizes there's nothing more important than family. Who cares about money? I have the Black fortune for us. You can't buy love, though. You have so much love in your heart, and it would be a shame if a child can't experience it."

"When you really want something, you have a way with words," Remus says.

Sirius kisses Remus' forehead which is finally beginning to cool. "That's how I got you."

"I'm still not sure," he admits.

Sirius nods understandingly. "I didn't think one speech alone would do it. Just think about it, though. Think about a kid with my grey eyes and your brown hair. A kid with my prankster personality and your intelligence."

"You are trying to _convince_ me to have kids, aren't you? Because an intelligent prankster? Not a good way to go about it."

"Oh come on. You know you're a Marauder. You can't resist a good prank, no matter how many times you pretend to be disgusted."

"Maybe," Remus whispers, tilting his head so he can kiss Sirius' jaw. Louder, he reaffirms, "Maybe."

"I can work with maybe," Sirius murmurs, and then claims Remus' lips in a soft kiss that he doesn't want to end.


	5. Bored

**Title: **Bored  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **244  
**Summary: **Sirius waits for Remus.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Prompt Used - Wolfstar Fluff

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance theme, Coincidence

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - emotion: joy

**LIFE Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Playing

**Non-Traditional Relationship Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Pride

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Bored

* * *

Sirius laid down in bed, completely bored. _'It has to be a coincidence that Remus isn't home the one day I have off from work. It just has to be.'_

He couldn't wait until Remus was home and was aching for his lover's touch. Playing with Remus floated through his mind, his very dirty mind, and it caused a wide smile to grace his face.

The sound of the Floo alerted him to the fact that his wish was coming true and he excitedly jumped up from the bed, feeling joy encircle his heart.

Like an excited puppy, he ran to the main room. He didn't have so much pride that he couldn't jump on Remus in excitement. "You're back, you're back, you're back!"

Remus blinked. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

He blinked innocently. "I missed you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I just went to the bookstore," he pointed out astonishingly.

"You took so long," Sirius moaned, pouting playfully.

Remus bit his bottom lip, and Sirius knew it was to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Sirius' eyes sparkled as all of his ideas danced though his mind. "I have some ways. We have to go to the bedroom, though."

Remus smirked and gestured to the room. "After you."

Sirius grinned, turned around, and ran for the coveted room, laughing as he heard Remus on his heels.

It was a good day.


	6. Mood

**Title: **Mood  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:**None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **291  
**Summary: **A normal morning for Remus and Sirius.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Potion: Wolfsbane

**Written for Liza: **Happy Birthday. Hope you enjoy your present.

**Non-Tradition Pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - Passion

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Danger

* * *

Sirius' eyes smoldered with passion as his hands caressed Remus' soft skin. Remus arched into the touch, his lips pressed against his lover's neck, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Sirius.

"You smell so good," Remus whispered.

"You feel so good," Sirius returned.

Their hands and lips busily worked the other until they book reached the precipice and crashed over with moans and grunts.

When they came back down, they laid together, limbs tangled in a mess, tired but satisfied.

Sirius nuzzled Remus' face. "I love waking up like this."

Remus' hands encircled Sirius' waist. "It's definitely in my top three."

They're silent for a few minutes, but Sirius is the one to end it when he said, "You need to take your Wolfsbane."

Remus groaned and sat up, pushing Sirius' questing hands away. "You sure know how to ruin the mood, don't you?

Sirius sat up and hugged Remus from behind. "Sorry, but you can't be late with it."

"I know." He swallowed harshly. "I just wish I could forget for a few minutes that I'm a werewolf and unless I take the potion, I'm a danger to everyone around me during the full moon."

"I know." Sirius moved the hair out of the way to press a light kiss on the back of Remus' neck. "I'll be there tonight."

"You're there every night."

Sirius rested his cheek on Remus' shoulder so he could stare at the profile of his boyfriend. "That's true, but there's no other place I'd rather be."

"I love you," Remus whispered.

"I love you, too." And Sirius meant it. He knew he'd love Remus to the day he died, and he'd continue loving Remus in the afterlife. There was no other person for him.


	7. Things

**Title: **_Things_  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **311  
**Summary: **Remus has to deal with a pouting Sirius.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Use - Setting - The Three Broomsticks

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Disaster

* * *

Remus sits at The Three Broomsticks, nursing his Butterbeer. He doesn't really enjoy Firewhiskey. It slows his reflexes too much, and he doesn't like the feeling of losing control. He's forced to deal with that same feeling three nights a month, and he would never willingly experience it.

"It's a disaster," Sirius exclaims as he sits across from him at the table.

Remus looks up from his drink and raises his eyebrows. "What's wrong? Is it the war?"

Sirius pouts and Remus relaxes. If it was grim, Sirius wouldn't be pouting. "James has no time for me."

Remus rolls his eyes and stifles a chuckle. "Oh, is that all?"

"Is that all? Is that all?" Sirius yells, startling some nearby eaters.

Remus smiles apologetically at them and glares at Sirius. "Keep your voice down, Padfoot. There's no reason to disturb everyone around us."

"My best friend doesn't have time for me, and you're worried about strangers?"

"Sirius, Lily is pregnant. I'm sure James is doing his best to keep her as comfortable as possible. It can't be easy, especially during wartime. When he's not taking care of her, he's on Auror or Order business. I'm sure when he has downtime all he wants to do is sleep. I think you can understand why James might not have best friend time right now, and I'm just as sure that you won't give James a hard time. Right?"

Sirius pouts again, but he reluctantly grumbles, "I hate it when you're right."

Remus pushes his Butterbeer to the side and takes Sirius' hand. "Just think about this. You might not have time with James, but you and I have a lot more time to do... t_hings__."_

Sirius' eyebrows disappear into his hairline. "_Things? _As in sexy things?"

"Maybe. How about we go home and you can find out."

Sirius abruptly stands up. "Let's go."


	8. Moony's Birthday

**Title: **Moony's Birthday  
** Rating **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **705  
**Summary: **Sirius attempts to do something special for Remus.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Situation: a failed attempt at baking

**All About You Challenge: **Prompt Used - write about someone attempting to cook for the first time.

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - Happiness

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Enthusiastic

* * *

Sirius wore an eager smile as he read over the directions. "This doesn't seem too hard," he said to himself.

Sirius had become an animagus at the young age of 15. He was sure baking a cake wasn't as hard as that. He had made sure to get a recipe for a chocolate cake, knowing his lover seemed to have an unhealthy love of all things chocolate.

_'Black Magic Cake. Yep, sounds like something Remus will love.'_

He knew Remus would show his appreciation with a very enthusiastic night in bed.

_Pre-heat oven to 350 degrees._

Sirius tilted his head as he looked at the over. Once again, he wondered why he just didn't use magic instead of doing this the muggle way. An image of Remus flashed through his head, happiness clear in the werewolf's eyes, and Sirius remembered. _'It's for Moony.'_

After playing with buttons, he was pretty sure he got the over set properly. He looked at the next step.

_Grease and flour two 9 inch round cake pans or one 9x13 inch pan._

Sirius did that easy enough, if one didn't think about the fact that it looked like it snowed in the kitchen. He shrugged. _'I'll use magic to clean it up. I don't think that would be considered cheating.' _He looked at the next step.

_In a large bowl, combine flour, sugar, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, and salt. Make a well in the center._

Sirius did that. He didn't think the measurements were perfect, but he also didn't think it would hurt the cake too much. He went onto the next step.

_Add eggs, coffee, buttermilk, oil and vanilla. Beat for 2 minutes on medium speed. Batter will be thin. Pour into prepared pans._

Sirius took the first egg and cracked it on the side of the bowl. He then carefully allowed the yolk to slip into the bowl. A couple of pieces of shell went with it, causing Sirius to frown. He put the empty shell to the side and dipped his fingers into the egg, picking out the shells. "I hope I got it all."

The same thing happened with the second egg, and then he added the coffee, buttermilk, oil, and vanilla. When he began beating the mixture, some of went out of the bowl, but overall, it wasn't too bad. He then carefully poured it into the two pans, doing his best so the mixture didn't splash too much.

He looked at the last step.

_Bake at 350 degrees F for 30 to 40 minutes, or until toothpick inserted into center of cake comes out clean. Cool for 10 minutes, then remove from pans and finish cooling on a wire rack. Fill and frost as desired._

That was the easiest step. He placed the pans in the oven and left the kitchen. He went to go lay down, not knowing what else to do.

Forty minutes later, he went back to the kitchen, and looked at the over. He was pretty sure the smell of cake should have been perfuming the house, or at least the kitchen.

He cautiously opened the oven door just as the Floo went off and pulled out the cake that wasn't a cake.

Remus entered the kitchen. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Sirius frowned down at the pan. The mixture had never formed a cake, and he didn't know why. "It was supposed to have been a dark chocolate cake for your birthday. I don't get it."

Remus walked over to the oven and chuckled. "I do. You might have entered the temperature, but you never pressed 'start.'"

"Oh. Um, happy birthday, Moony."

Remus pressed a kissed to Sirius' cheek. "It's the thought that counts, and anyways, it's easy enough to fix." He took the pan from Sirius and placed it in the oven once again, and then he pressed 'start.' "So, is there any other birthday surprise for me?"

A wicked smile formed on Sirius' lips. "Well, we _do _have 40 minutes. I think 45 minutes if you count how long it takes the oven to preheat."

And they raced to the bedroom. Last one there had to do whatever the winner wanted. Either way, they'd both win.


	9. Invaluable Discovery

**Title: **Invaluable Discovery  
** Rating **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **483  
**Summary: **AU, where Sirius never went to Azkaban. Remus discovers the most amazing thing.  
**Notes:**

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition: ****Diagon Alley** \- Write about someone being amazed by something new.

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used – Color: Green

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Moment

* * *

Remus was entranced by the green wall as he waited for Professor Dumbledore and Snape to make an appearance. Sirius sat at his side and protectively had an arm around his shoulders, as if to defend Remus from anything that might come his way.

When the pair finally showed up, the moment of silence was broken when Sirius and Snape instinctively began hurling insults at each other.

All it took was Dumbledore holding up his hand to silence the two of them.

Remus' lips formed a smile. "You need to teach me how to do that, Professor.

Dumbledore smiled gleefully, blue eyes twinkling. "My boy, it's all about the attitude and after dealing with immature children for years, these two are easy."

"Are you calling me a child?" Sirius exclaimed, huffily crossing his arms.

"You sure act like one," Remus muttered and then smiled innocently when Sirius indignantly glared at him. He turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore and a glaring Snape. "So, why did you two want to come here?"

"I didn't want to come here," Snape mutinously mumbled.

Professor Dumbledore ignored the sulking Potions master. He took out a vial and handed over to Remus.

Remus curiously looked at it, watching the murky liquid sluggishly move around inside the vial. "What's this?"

"Wolfsbane Potion. It's for werewolves. When a werewolf take the potion, he will keep his mind during the transformation, making it so he's not a danger to anyone around him. Usually, the werewolf just sleeps during the full moon."

"So, I'd never hurt anyone again?"

"As long as you take it, you'll be safe," Dumbledore promised.

"How much is it?" Remus dreaded the answer, but he needed to know the logistics of obtaining the potion every month.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said, a fierce light in his eyes. "The Black fortune should be used for something, and mother will roll in her grave if she knew what her money was funding." He seemed particularly happy by that thought.

Dumbledore waved it away. "Severus has already said he'd make it."

"More like I'm being forced by a senile old fool," he grumbled, arms crossed.

"How do I know he won't try to poison Remus?"

"He won't. Remus, you should take that tomorrow morning."

Remus nodded, still amazed by what he had been given. When the two of them were gone, he looked at Sirius. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Maybe Harry can finally stay during the full moon.""

"Not until I'm sure it's not defective."

"Of course," Sirius said, a smile lighting up his whole face. "So, how long do we have until we have to pick Harry up from Augusta's?"

"A couple of hours." He stood up and placed the vial safely in the cupboard.

"Whatever will we do with the time?" Sirius drawled.

"I'm sure you have some ideas."

"Indeed I do, Moony. Indeed I do."


	10. Surprise

**Title: **Surprise  
** Rating **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **380  
**Summary: **Sirius has a surprise for Remus.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Setting: A Cabin in the woods

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Desk

* * *

Sirius grins at Remus' annoyance. "I want to take it off right now," he demands, crossing his arms and actually pouting.

"I thought I was the only one in this relationship allowed to pout."

"You're not the one blindfolded."

Sirius rolls his eyes at Remus' unusual dramatics. "Don't be such a baby. I told you I had a surprise for you and you wouldn't have been surprised if you saw it before I was ready. Besides, we have arrived. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Just hurry up," Remus mumbles mutinously.

Sirius looks around and makes sure everything is nice. The desk is tidy with books lined up on shelves above it, within easy reach for anyone sitting down. The couch in front of the fireplace looks comfortable and the rug is soft when he stands barefoot on it. He nods to himself. Everything is perfect. "Okay. You can take the blindfold off now."

Remus does so, and Sirius can see the caution in his movements.

He opens his arms wide, and jubilantly he says, "Welcome to your very own cabin in the woods."

"My very own what?"

"Cabin in the woods. I was thinking we could spend the full moons here. It's peaceful and quiet. It's solitary. We can even run through the woods. And the next couple of days, we can stay here while you recuperate."

Remus blinks. "Wow. I'm not sure what to say."

"Please say you like it. I thought it would be a nice place for you, especially after the full moon when you're tired and achy."

Remus smiles gently. "It's perfect. It's just... well," he falters but continues when Sirius grins encouragingly, "Well, when you said you had a surprise for me, I thought it was more of a surprise for the bedroom."

Sirius chuckles and grabs Remus' hand, pulling him so their bodies are flushed against each other. "Sorry to have disappointed you. I'm sure I can figure out another surprise, one that would live up to your expectations."

Remus' hand creeps between their bodies and rests on top of the zipper of Sirius' trousers. He gives it an experimental tug. "Please do. Maybe we can christen the rug."

"I love the way you think," Sirius says, heat alight in his eyes.


	11. Weathered

**Title: **Weathered  
** Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,079  
**Summary: **Muggle!AU: Remus and Sirius come to an understanding due to circumstances.  
**Notes:**

**Gift Giving Extravaganza 2015: **Written for Kailey Hamilton

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Dialogue: "The world needs more people like me. I know.

**Life Game Challenge: **Prompts Used - Thirsty, Worry, Title: Weathered

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Weater Full-Set - Your OTP traveling through unpredictable weather (minimum WC: 1000)

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - Playful

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Tree

* * *

"The world needs more people like me. I know."

Remus trudged through the woods, wishing desperately that he had been lost with anyone else in the world. "You sure are full of yourself, aren't you Black?"

Sirius shrugged cockily, a playful glint in his eyes. "I know I've got it, so why not flaunt it."

Remus rolled his eyes at the sheer arrogance that emanated from one of his least favorite people. "Can you maybe stop patting yourself in the back? We have some things to worry about, like the fact we are lost in the woods with no way to find camp. Try to put some of your barely used brain power to find us a way out of this situation."

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

Remus mumbled something under his breath.

Sirius leaned closer. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Lily," he grudgingly spoke louder.

Sirius nodded, looking very self-satisfied. "Thought so. You should really loosen up and learn to enjoy life a bit more."

Remus glared at the smirking man. "I'll take that into consideration. _When_ we're not lost in the woods! So, how do we get out of this situation?"

"Um, not sure."

Remus once again rolled his eyes. Maybe they'd fall out of his eye sockets by so much rolling. Needing to catch his breath, he leaned against a nearby tree. "I'm thirsty," he quietly admitted, sure that Sirius would use that little tidbit as ammunition against him.

Sirius took his pack off of his back and blindly rummaged around in it. He pulled out a bottle and handed it over with a smile, no malice in visible whatsoever. "Here, have some water."

Remus blinked, wondering whether it was a trick, but he was too thirsty to turn it away. "Thanks," he mumbled and took a hefty gulp, allowing the cool water to soothe his parched throat. When he handled the bottle back, he once again questioned, "So now what?"

Sirius looked at the sky. "At least it's a beautiful day."

Remus followed Sirius' gaze and couldn't help but agree. As soon as he opened his mouth to verbalize his agreement, dark clouds began rolling in, and instead, he asked, "And you were saying?"

Sirius laughed. "So it's a little cloudy? That's not such a bad thing. At least it will be cooler."

Remus opened his mouth to retort but there was the sound of thunder and then rain began falling. He closed his eyes and yelled to be heard over the torrent, "Just clouds you say?"

Sirius grabbed Remus' hands and began tugging. "Shelter!" he screamed.

Remus allowed himself to be pulled, doing his best to remain on his feet. He stumbled over some rocks and fell into Sirius who went down hard.

He heard the anguished cry and guilt infused his entire body. He might not like Sirius, but he definitely didn't mean to hurt him. "I'm so sorry!" he yelled, helping Sirius to turn around so he was sitting down instead of kneeling on his knees.

The way Sirius held his knee, his eyes closed with his pain, Remus knew it was at least bruised. Remus looked around, hoping he'd figure out how to get the two of them out of this situation. He saw the large boulder and had an idea.

"Stay here," he ordered loudly over the rain. He walked over towards the boulder and climbed on top of it, hoping he'd be able to see someplace where they would be able to take shelter. After looking around, he was pretty sure he saw a cave and carefully climbed back down.

He went back to Sirius and gently helped him to stand. "Lean on me,"

"Anytime," Sirius screamed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Now is not a good time to flirt!"

Slowly, they hobbled through the woods, being extra careful where they stepped as the rain continued to pour down on them. It wasn't that long before they managed to find the cave that Remus saw. They crept inside slowly.

He wasn't sure what Sirius was thinking, but Remus hoped there wasn't a bear laying in wait for them. That would just be the end to a perfect day.

Remus helped Sirius sit down. "Can you straighten your knee?"

Sirius did as he was asked but yelled in pain as he did so. "I can, but it hurts."

"Obviously, I kind of wish I knew some first aid, but unfortunately I don't. This is my fault, and I'm sorry."

Sirius shook his head and for the first time, there was no laughter in his eyes. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. No matter how much I annoy you, I know you didn't mean to do this. Just relax. They're probably looking for us, or at least they will be when the storm blows over. We're safe enough here, so let's just try to get some rest."

Remus nodded. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"Why do you go out of your way to annoy me? I mean, you do annoy other people, but you seem to take much more pleasure in it when you're doing it to me."

"You're asking hard questions."

"I just want to know what I ever did to you."

Sirius shook his head. "You didn't. Truth of the matter is that I wanted you to notice me, and I didn't think you would if I _didn't_ annoy you."

"You never thought of just _talking _to me and telling me you want me to notice you."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "I don't think very logically."

"Evidently. Do you want to know a little secret?"

Sirius nodded and eagerly leaned forward, or at least he did as much as he possibly could while injured.

Remus leaned forward so their lips almost touched. "When I first met you, before you opened your gigantic mouth, I had a little bit of a crush on you."

"And my gigantic mouth ruined my chance?" Sirius desolately asked.

Remus paused as if thinking about it. "Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell." He gave Sirius a peck on the lips, a chaste kiss that would most certainly disappoint Sirius. "We have to get out of _this _first, and then we can see about there being a maybe."

"Maybe," Sirius breathed.

"Maybe," Remus agreed.

And both of them impatiently waited for the storm to end so they could be found and start acting on the 'maybe.'


	12. Friends With Benefits

**Title: **Friends with Benefits  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **366  
**Summary: **Muggle AU! Remus thought it would be enough.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Remus Lupin - Gold - Write about Remus Lupin.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (title) Friends With Benefits, (lyric) "I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'." - _REM_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Sirius/Remus / Word Set: (word) Sacrifice, (word) Starlight, (word) Electrify, (word) Bite / Alive: Free / Neutral: Naive / Weather: Drizzle / Saw: Eyed / Tree: Juniper Tree / Figure of Speech: On Cloud Nine / Adjective: Enraptured / Adjective: Magnetic / Adjective: Murky / Adjective: Smooth / Adjective: Terrified / Adjective: Young / Noun: Friction / Said: Breathed

**200 characters in 200 days challenge: **47\. Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus stood outside. The juniper tree mostly protected him from the light drizzle. The starlight was hidden by the murky sky, but he still eyed it, trying to see the stars.

He should be happy right now. He had everything he wanted in his young life. He was so naive to believe it would be enough for him.

When he first met Sirius Black, he had been enraptured by the man. There was something about him, so smooth and magnetic.

He had to continuously bite down on the urge to tell Sirius about his more than platonic feelings. Whenever they accidentally touched, it electrified him. At the same time, he was terrified he would sacrifice his friendship with the other boy if he was to confess, especially since he didn't know if his feelings were one-sided.

So, he stifled his feelings, bottled them up. And then one day, his dream came true. Sirius kissed him. He was on cloud nine, and he thought everything would be the way it was supposed to be. He was free to be honest about his feelings and would suffer no negative repercussions.

Then came the dreaded conversation

"I have the perfect idea. A way to release stress with no strings attached. We can be friends with benefits. Imagine it," Sirius huskily breathed, gently pulling on a strand of Remus's brown hair.

And Remus did. He imagined being allowed to kiss and touch Sirius but never confess his love. He imagined having to give Sirius up when the other boy found someone he actually had feelings for. Like a fool, though, he said yes to being friends with benefits. He would savor any length of time he had with Sirius and hope it was enough.

And now almost six months later, there was friction between the two of them.

Remus secretly counted every one of Sirius's eyelashes, and ached to say 'I love you' with each one, but he knew that wasn't allowed. It wasn't part of the deal.

His heart was on the verge of being broken, and Sirius didn't even realize it. Remus wasn't sure how long he would be able to do friends with benefits until he cracked.


	13. Speak Carefully

**Title: **Speak Carefully  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **194  
**Summary: **Remus needs to speak carefully when dealing with Sirius.

**Notes: **

**The Mystery Competition: **Round 1 - Wolfstar romantic pairing. Prompt: Superfluous

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 165. conclusion

* * *

Remus stared at Sirius, waiting for the other Gryffindor to come to the right conclusion. He was pretty sure saying anything more would be superfluous. Then again, he might be giving Sirius too much credit.

"So, you have a crush on a close Gryffindor friend who is very much single. And very brash and loud."

"Yes," Remus answered even though Sirius hadn't posed it as a question.

"Is it Marlene or Mary?" Sirius asked, a grimace crossing his face as he spoke the two girls' names.

Remus rolled his eyes. Was Sirius really that dense? "First of all, Mary isn't loud and brash. Second of all, Marlene really isn't my type. Maybe I should have added that my crush is very male."

Sirius seemed stunned.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Remus asked with twinkling eyes. He no longer felt nervous because Sirius's eyes were laser-focused on him, and he saw the blatant need in those grey depths.

And when Sirius jumped on him, his lips latching hungrily onto Remus's, the werewolf sighed into the kiss.

Finally, Sirius understood. Now he could enjoyed what he had been fantasizing about for weeks.


	14. Morality

**Title:** Morality  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **305  
**Summary: **Remus is always talking sense into the others.

**Notes:**

**Emotions Challenge:** Emotion - Angry

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Apple Bobbing – Write about the Marauders deciding on a prank!

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt – Pairing: Sirius/Remus

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 194. Credit

* * *

Remus crossed his arms, a determined look on his face. "No."

Sirius and James looked at each other, wearing matching grins while Peter kind of just sat back and watched the three of them. "Come on, Moony. It will be just a little harmless fun."

To his credit, Peter looked a bit sick at the prank suggestion.

"Fun?" Remus asked with a scowl. "Someone could be seriously hurt because of your _'fun' _suggestion. Does that not bother either of you?"

"It's only Snivellus," Sirius scoffed.

Remus glared at his boyfriend. "Really? You know, if someone mentioned wanting to hurt me, they might use the argument that I'm only a werewolf. Would you think that's okay?"

"Of course not! No one should ever hurt you."

"And no one should hurt Snape even if you don't like him. No one deserves that kind of pain. And I find it very disturbing that the idea of you causing someone else pain doesn't bother you in the least. It makes me wonder if I know you at all."

Remus turned on his heels and stomped away. He heard someone following him and knew it was Sirius.

"Moony..." Sirius muttered, wrapping his arms around the lithe body.

Remus told himself not to, but he couldn't himself as he leaned back into the embrace.

"Jamie and I didn't mean to anger you so much. I guess we don't really think about the consequences. That's why we need you; you're our moral compass."

"So you won't do the prank?" Remus asked.

He felt Sirius shake his head. "How about just a good-timed bat-bogey hex?"

Remus grinned. "Not one of your more ingenious ideas, but I like it."

Sirius kissed his neck, and Remus finally allowed his whole body to relax, relieved that he was able to get through to the other marauders.


	15. His Reason

**Title:** His Reason  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **303  
**Summary:** Remus had once been his reason, but Remus was gone.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Butter

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Tea Cups - (pairing) Sirius/Remus, (quote) "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." – Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 210. Dead

**Emotion Challenge: **Emotion Used - Sad

* * *

Sirius thought about a quote he once heard as a teenager.

_"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."_

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. He promised himself he would never shed another tear for Remus.

He rolled onto his left side, cushioned his head on his arm as he tried to get comfortable in the bed that felt way too big for just himself.

He thought nothing could be worse than the veil, but he was wrong. He was spit out of the veil after the war was over. He was reunited with Harry and ready to be reunited with his lover. Then he found out that Remus was dead, killed in the heat of the battle.

And now he wondered if there was any point in going on with his life? He knew he should be here for Harry, but his godson was already grown, soon to be married. The main reason Sirius had been so anxious to get back to the land of the living was because of Remus, his mate. He had been afraid Remus wouldn't survive their separation, and he hadn't.

Sirius wasn't sure if Remus fought as hard as he could have in the final battle, but something told him the werewolf looked for a way to kill himself without actually doing the deed himself.

The something that told Sirius that was the same something that told him that Remus was the love of his life. That something hadn't been wrong when Sirius was a teenager, and it wasn't wrong now. He was sure of it.

Sirius stared unseeingly at the wall. Did he have a reason to keep living? Remus had once been his reason, but Remus was gone. What should he do?


	16. Jealousy

**Title:** Jealousy  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **374  
**Summary:** Muggle!AU. Sirius gets jealous when he brings his best friend, Remus, as his plus one to his brother's wedding.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Ned. Prompt - (word) Idiot

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Tea Cups - (scenario) 'I have to take you to a family event so they don't think I'm alone'

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 220. Deposit

**The Emotion Challenge: **Emotion - Jealous

* * *

Sirius deposited his jacket onto the back of his chair as his eyes searched through the room. When he asked Remus to attend Regulus's wedding with him, it was all so he didn't have to deal with her parents' condescending words about the fact that while his little brother was marrying, Sirius was still living the bachelor's life.

He never imagined Remus would attract so much attention from the other guests. His gaze zeroed in on Remus dancing with another of Sirius's cousins.

It wasn't fair! Sirius had been head-over-heels in love with Remus for years, but was he the one dancing with Remus? No, of course not. And why was that?

Sirius's shoulders slumped. It was because he was too cowardly to ask Remus to dance. All of the other guys and girls obviously didn't suffer from the same problem.

He pouted, glaring at Remus with Nymphadora. The glare turned even more ferocious when Nymphadora grabbed Remus's hand and led him from the room. No one led _his_ Remus anywhere.

He followed the two of them to an out-of-the-way alcove, and just as Nymphadora was about to kiss Remus, Sirius stepped between them and pushed the younger girl away. "Remus is mine," he growled, hands clenched into tight fists.

"I'm yours, huh?" Remus asked.

Sirius turned around and faced his best friend, and hopefully, soon-to-be lover. "If you want to be mine," he murmured.

"You're an idiot, Sirius."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out because Remus's lips quickly came down onto his. It was a very enjoyable way to be interrupted.

When Remus finally pulled away—a trail of spit keeping their mouths connected until it snapped—he grinned. "Of course I want to be yours. I was just waiting for you to make the first move. If I hadn't asked Dora for help, I'm sure I would have been waiting forever."

"Dora helped you?"

Remus nodded, his amber twinkling in his mirth.

That was when Sirius noticed his cousin had disappeared, but it didn't bother him. Why would he think about his cousin, when he had a very sexy new boyfriend to kiss? "Come here," Sirius ordered, his lips moving towards Remus's, and the other man happily complied.


	17. Need

**Title:** Need  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **314  
**Summary:** They need each other.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - F9. Location: Astronomy Tower

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Jas.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 226. Diet

**The Emotion Challenge: **Emotion - Calm

* * *

Sirius hadn't been eating much lately. His current diet was extremely troubling, considering how much he usually ate. He just didn't seem able to sit still long enough to consume a meal. In fact, this traipse up the Astronomy Tower was the longest he had been in one place in the last month.

He normally wasn't a very calm person, but his current behavior was bordering on ridiculousness.

A throat clearing alerted him that he was no longer alone. "Hey, Remus," Sirius murmured, not even having to look to know who it was.

And like clockwork, he began to feel jittery, and his foot started tapping, and he felt the need to move. "I was just going..." he said and made a move pass Remus.

The werewolf locked eyes with him and placed a hand on Sirius's forearm, and everything stopped. Suddenly, Sirius felt no inclination to move and peacefulness settled in his body _and_ mind.

Sirius smirked. "You always make me calm."

"I think I also make you jumpy," Remus remarked wryly.

"You make me both; that's why I need you in my life."

Remus grabbed Sirius's neck and pulled his lips to his in a fierce kiss that included a strong tongue and lots of biting. When they parted for air, Remus nodded. "You _do_ need me in your life. And I need you in mine."

Sirius took Remus's hand. "Looks like we're stuck together."

Remus shook his head in mock regret. "Too bad."

Sirius pulled Remus behind him and with both of them laughing, they left the Astronomy Tower.


	18. Alternate First Meeting

**Title: **Alternate First Meeting  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus, Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **618  
**Summary:** Remus and Sirius meet as seven-year-olds.

**Notes: **

**The OTP Boot Camp Competition:** How does your OTP meet? **Prompt -**(Word) Forbidden

**Greek Mythology Category Competition: **Zeus - Write about someone who is a leader

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Task - Write about a character hesitating before an important decision. **Prompt - **(emotion) wariness

**Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge: **Magby - Bronze - Write about a small child with a fiery temper.

* * *

Sirius sat on the floor of his magical primary school. The seven-year old picked up his action figures and started moving them around.

He imagined them to be fighting in war, but two of them, in his mind, were extremely close. Maybe they were brothers. He used to be that close to Regulus after all.

Suddenly, his playtime is interrupted by another boy sitting in front of him. Sirius looked up, his grey eyes showing his weariness. "May I help you?" His parents made sure to instill politeness into him.

The other boy tilted his eyes, odd amber eyes looking right through him. "I'm Remus. I thought we could maybe play together?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip. "I don't know."

Remus stared at his lap for a moment, but he eventually lifted his head. "I'm a very good player. And, I don't really have any friends."

Sirius stared hard. Why would this boy—_Remus_—not have any friends? What was wrong with him? Sirius didn't understand why, but for some reason, whether or not he allowed Remus to play with him seemed like the most important decision ever.

He read the same weariness in Remus's eyes that Sirius knew was in his own. Sirius was weary because of his parents. If _they_ didn't approve of Sirius's playmates, they would punish him when they took him home, and then he would be forbidden to ever talk to the same playmate again. He internally shuddered at the thought of the punishment. Why was Remus weary? Did Remus have strict parents too?"

"I don't know," Sirius repeated. And he really didn't know.

Remus sadly nodded and stood up. "I understand." He turned around and walked away from him.

Sirius watched him. He looked from three girls playing by the dolls to another group of four boys playing by the games. He then looked at a mixed group of two boys and two girls who were playing in the pretend kitchen. Instead of joining any of the groups, Remus slowly made his way to the bookshelf. He sat down on the ground next to it and picked up a book, and slowly opened it. Remus's shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Sirius felt something tug at his heartstrings. He didn't like the idea of being the reason Remus—or anyone—was hurt.

Sirius knew his parents might not be happy, and once again, he would probably be compared to Regulus and found to be seriously lacking next to his _perfect_ little brother, but something about Remus drew him.

Sirius couldn't explain it, but he felt like Remus was _meant _to be his friend and by denying it, he was spitting in the face of destiny.

He stood up and with a decisive nod, he matched over to Remus and grabbed the book from the surprised boy's hands. "My name is Sirius. Do you want to play Follow the Leader?"

Remus grinned widely and stood up. "Oh, yes, please. I'd love to."

"Follow me."

Remus obliged.

Sirius didn't know it at the time, but that would set the precedent. Remus would always follow Sirius. And when Sirius would later find out about the fact that Remus was a werewolf, he would help Remus keep the secret and their friendship would remain intact, even in the face of his family's hostility to Sirius befriending a Half-blood.

And years later, when they went to Hogwarts, and Sirius and Remus made friends with two other boys, it would feel natural when they moved from friendship to more.

Sirius would always be the one making the changes to their relationship, and Remus would always be the one following.

And neither of them would have it any other way.


	19. Broken Promise

**Title:** Broken Promise  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **304  
**Summary:** Remus is furious.

**Notes:**

**The Golden Snitch: **[Halloween Event] 'Trick or Treat!' (Review/Drabble Tag) - For Sophy - Wolfstar with the prompt: cigarettes.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Halloween Bingo - 19. (word) Vengeful

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge: **A3. (word) yeti

**Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge: **For Poke

* * *

Remus looked at the book on the yeti and other mystical creatures he picked up from the library. Despite being a wizard, he knew that some creatures just didn't exist, but that didn't stop him from reading about them. He walked by his favorite tree and stopped at the sight that greeted him when he tore his eyes away from the colorful book cover.

Sirius had promised and now...

He took a deep breath and quickly strode to the tree. With each step he took, he felt more and more vengeful. Sirius would pay for breaking his promise.

The other Gryffindor didn't notice Remus right away, so Remus made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Sirius froze in the middle of bringing the disgusting cigarette up to his lips. He had a deer caught in headlights look.

_'Good,' _Remus couldn't help thinking. _'He should be scared.' _"You promised," Remus muttered.

Sirius quickly put the cigarette out against the tree—the _poor _tree—and straightened his spine. "I can explain."

Remus didn't say anything. He simply raised his eyebrows and waited for the so-called explanation.

Sirius's facial expression made it obvious he was trying to come up with a good explanation. Eventually, he settled on, "Um, it's the first one that I've had in a month?"

Remus wasn't impressed. He held his hand out. "Give me them."

With a deep, shuddering sigh, Sirius took the box of cigarettes and handed them over to Remus.

"Any more?" Remus asked.

Sirius shuffled his feet but reached into his back pocket and pulled out another box, handing those over too.

Remus nodded and smirked. "Just so you know, we won't be sharing a bed anytime soon. Hope the cigarettes were worth it." He turned and left his boyfriend spluttering behind him. _That_ would show the mangy dog.


	20. Special

**Title:** Special  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **513  
**Summary:** Chef!AU. Sirius and Remus are finally on the same wavelength.  
**Notes:**

**Generator: Character, Ship, Triad: **Step One - Remus

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge: **A38. (dialogue) "No." / "Yes." / "No." / "Please." / "Fine."

**Shipping Wars Competition**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Writing Club - Men Make Dinner Day - Write a Chef!AU

* * *

"Teach me," Sirius whined.

"No," Remus growled, spatula flipping the pancakes that were in the frying pan.

Sirius grinned. "Yes."

Remus glared at his lover. "No."

Now Sirius turned on the puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Remus's eyebrow twitch, but in the end, he couldn't deny the other many anything. "Fine."

"This will be so much fun. My hot chef boyfriend teaching me how to cook!"

Remus sighed. He just knew this was going to be a mistake. "We'll start tomorrow."

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus's. Remus moaned into the kiss but the sound of sizzling made him rip his lips away from Sirius's. "Now go away so I can finish breakfast.

* * *

"You said you'd teach me how to cook something magnificent today."

Remus sighed. "I'm busy. It can wait for another day."

"But Remus—"

"Stop it, Sirius! There's no rush to learn. Waiting a day or two won't make that big of a different in the grand scheme of things."

"I was hoping to be able to make something by next Saturday, though."

Remus finally looked away from his cookbook at the tone of Sirius's voice. For the first time, he realized Sirius sounded genuinely sad. "Why? What's next Saturday?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Our anniversary."

Remus felt like he had swallowed his tongue. "Oh. I didn't forget. Promise. But I don't get why you want to be able to cook something by then."

Sirius sat down at the small table. "Every year, you make such a wonderful anniversary dinner, but you're a chef. It's your job to cook dishes like that. I just thought it would be nice if someone cooked for you on a day that is a celebration for both of us. It's not fair that you have to do all of the cooking, is it?"

Remus laughed. "Sirius, did I ever give you the idea that I didn't _enjoy _cooking for you?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly," Remus hurried to say before Sirius continued. "Because one of my greatest joys is cooking for you and seeing your face light up as the food touches your tongue. I love cooking those extravagant dinners for us. And I think it would be a completely unfair to take it away from me."

"I just want to do something for you. Something special."

Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sirius's in a simple kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling, his cheeks a bit flushed. "Sirius, every year that goes by and we're still together is special. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, especially since I sometimes work long hours at the restaurant. But you're still here. And that's all I need. Promise."

Sirius smiled. "I'm sorry for pestering you about teaching me. I probably would have ended up setting the kitchen on fire, you know."

"I do know," Remus agreed. "That was why I was going to keep making excuses to put off of the lessons until you gave up on the idea."

Sirius smirked. "Naughty boy."

"But I'm _your _naughty boy."

"Yes you are."


	21. Responsibility

**Title:** Responsibility  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius, Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **688  
**Summary:** AU. Sirius can't stand to look at Harry in the wake of tragedy.  
**Notes:**

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge: **E12. Write about Peter Pettigrew going to Azkaban

**Shipping Wars Competition**

* * *

Sirius dispassionately watched as Peter was sent to Azkaban. The rat screamed apologies. Explained loudly that he was scared and he didn't know what else to do.

_'Say no. That's what you should have done,'_ Sirius thought, but for once, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Remus stood behind him with a crying Harry in his arms. Sirius couldn't even look at Harry, not with the image of James's and Lily's unseeing eyes still fresh in his head. Harry was too perfect of a combination of the two, and it was too painful to look at the baby.

Thankfully, Remus seemed to understand and didn't try to push Sirius to take Harry.

* * *

They stayed silent and when the Aurors told them they could leave, they made their way to the house they had moved into together.

Remus went and placed Harry in the bedroom that they had made up, just for the occasion of Harry staying with godfather. They never thought it would be a permanent thing.

Sirius was in their bedroom getting undressed when Remus came in. "You know, I thank Merlin that James and Lily thought ahead and put down that Peter was the secret keeper in the will. I shudder to think what would have happened if there was no way to prove the switch. It could have been you going to Azkaban instead."

Sirius nodded.

Remus swallowed. It was so loud that Sirius heard it from across the room. "Want to talk?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't want to talk. What I want is to sleep," Sirius answered.

Remus didn't answer and Sirius crawled into bed, laying on his back. When Remus climbed in next to him, Sirius turned on his side, facing away from his lover. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and although Sirius felt guilty for hurting Remus—none of this was Remus's fault after all—it wasn't enough for Sirius to face him.

* * *

As days passed, things got a bit better. Still, though, Sirius found it hard to look at Harry, never mind be in the same room as him.

And when Harry woke up screaming in the middle of night, Sirius ignored it. Even when the screams were for his 'Paddy,' it was Remus that went to the baby.

He wasn't sure how long the distance would have continued if Remus hadn't decided enough was enough.

"That's it!" Remus growled one night. He matched into the bedroom, Harry in his arms.

Sirius averted his eyes.

"No. You don't get to look away. This is Harry. Your _godson_. James and Lily's son. The one they died to protect. You promised you'd take care of Harry if anything happened to them. And so far, you haven't been living up to that promise. Look at Harry. Hold him. Love him. He lost his parents. Don't let him lose is godfather as well."

Sirius swallowed. And for the first time since that awful night, he finally looked into Harry's watery emerald eyes. The baby held his arms out and screamed, "Paddy."

And something in Sirius's heart softened, and he carefully took his godson into his arms, breathing in the scent of him as Harry contently rested his head against Sirius's chest.

Remus watched with a satisfied smile on his face.

Sirius looked away from Harry to look at his lover. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't exactly sure _what _he was apologizing for. Being distant? Making Remus take care of Harry by himself? Leaving Remus to grieve alone? Maybe all of it.

Like always, Remus seemed to understand even if Sirius didn't. "It's okay. You're allowed some time to yourself, but you also have a big responsibility now. Harry needs you. _I _need you."

Sirius's breath caught at the strong emotion in Remus's amber eyes. "I need you, too," he breathed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Remus promised.

Sirius looked back down at Harry and sadly smiled when he realized the baby had fallen asleep. He had no idea how the two of them were going to raise a child, but they didn't have a choice. They'd figure it out, though. Together.


	22. Cheater

**Title:** Cheater  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius, Remus/Lily  
**Warnings:** Infidelity  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **568  
**Summary:** Remus and Sirius are having an affair.  
**Notes:**

**Shipping Wars Competition**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt: **A16. (emotion) exasperation

* * *

Remus and Sirius fumbled in the broom closet. Remus reached for a hard cock that wasn't his own, and Sirius bit down on a collarbone.

They moaned as their passion built. And when they exploded together, within their trousers, it was heady and erotic.

As they came down from their high, Remus pushed away from Sirius. "This is so wrong," he muttered, trying to unstick his brown hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Then why do we keep doing it?" Sirius remarked, smirking devilishly.

Exasperation clouded Remus's features. "Why do you take so much joy in this? I'm cheating on my girlfriend."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, seemingly uncaring. "So?"

Remus growled and straightened his spine. He fixed his clothes and avoided his secret lover's eyes. "I'm not sure _when _you got so heartless."

Sirius scoffed, and the sound was so bitter, that it brought Remus's eyes up to meet Sirius's angry grey eyes. "_I'm _heartless. Wow, how delusional are you?"

"Delusional?" Remus asked uncomprehendingly.

Sirius smirked meanly. "You're cheating on your girlfriend. No one forced you. You're not under the Imperious curse. You chose to be unfaithful, and then you blame _me _for it. And the killer thing is I'm in love with you, and you _know _I'm in love you. So, while you cheat on Lily with me, you play with my feelings because you know I'll never say no to you, and you're using that fact against me. And yet, somehow, I'm the heartless one? Really? From where I'm standing, you seem more heartless. All I'm doing is having the little piece of you that I'm allowed to have while dealing with the fact that you're going home to _her_."

"Sirius..." Remus trailed off, not sure what he should say in the face of Sirius's brutal honesty.

"Go back and pretend to be happy with Lily. Put on a farce for the whole world to see, but I know the truth. It's me you want, but you're afraid."

Remus didn't deny the accusation. He was afraid. He was a werewolf, and because of that, the world saw him as a beast, as a freak. Someone to avoid. There were only a handful of people that saw Remus for who he was and cared about him.

And two of those people that were in the handful he was hurting.

It was just that... if he came out as gay, or bi, or whatever he was, he would be seen as even more of a freak, and Remus wasn't ready to face those consequences.

He swallowed. He wasn't sure if he would ever be happy, so he would follow Sirius's advice. He would go home to Lily, pretend that he loved her in the way he loved Sirius.

Lily would never have to know about Remus's unhappiness, and he'd do everything he could to truly fall in love with Lily.

And maybe, he would be strong enough to stay away from Sirius.

Maybe. Although he was counting on that.

That night, he forced a smile on his face as he walked into the small home. Lily's emerald eye with bright with cheer as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

He pretended, even if only to himself, that he didn't miss the feel of stubble.

This was his life, and he would deal with it. But already, he was counting the minutes until he could go to Sirius again.


	23. Trials and Tribulations

**Title:** Trials and Tribulations  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,119  
**Summary:** Sytherin!Sirius. Remus and Sirius fell in love.  
**Notes:**

**Shipping Wars Competition: **Optional Prompt - (emotion) devotion

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Magical and Mundane Literature - Task 1 - Write about two 'star crossed lovers' and the trials and tribulations they endure to be together. **Prompts - **(Pairing) Remus/Sirius, (Action) Asking for help

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt: **A40. (dialogue) "Fairies aren't real."

* * *

"Fairies aren't real," a voice remarked.

Remus looked behind him and tried to not let his heart beat out of his chest at the sight of Sirius Black peering over his shoulder, staring at the parchment that had hand-drawn fairies on it. He never thought much about the Hogwarts uniform robes, but somehow, Sirius always seemed to look quite dashing in his Slytherin robes. "I know. It's a Muggle thing," Remus explained. "The word fairy sometimes means something other than the magical creature."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, quirking an eyebrow. He didn't seem to care the other students were stopping to stare at them. After all, the sight of a Gryffindor and Slytherin talking calmly, with no curses being thrown could be considered a sign of the apocalypse.

Remus blushed. "Well, sometimes, Muggles call gay men fairies. It's in a derogative term, meant to hurt. My mum is a Muggle, and I'm worried what she'll think about her only child being gay."

Sirius nodded understandingly. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, Regulus was stomping over and dragging Sirius away.

Remus watched him go, heart yearning for more time with the other boy.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to him," a voice admonished.

Remus sighed. "James—"

"He's a Slytherin," James interrupted. "His whole family is known to be dark wizards and witches. You can't trust him."

"A lot of people say you can't trust people with _my _infliction," Remus hissed.

"That's different. You didn't have a choice," James argued.

"And Sirius didn't choose his family or his house, either. And I don't believe him being a Slytherin, or a member of the Black family, automatically makes him evil. Until he does something that proves otherwise, I'm going to treat him like I treat everyone else. Like how I wished people treated me once they discovered my secret."

And with that, Remus gathered his belongings and left. He knew he risked James's friendship by defending Sirius, but he couldn't help it. Something about Sirius was special, and Remus wasn't going to let anyone dissuade him from pursuing the relationship. Whatever type of relationship they might have.

* * *

Remus breathed harshly as his high came down. He felt soft fingers touching him.

"You know we can't tell anyone, right?"

Remus's heart hurt at the gentle reminder, but when he looked into gray eyes, he saw nothing but love and devotion. And maybe a little fear.

The first two was the reason Remus found himself nodding. "I know."

Sirius brushed hair out of Remus's eyes. "It's not just people at Hogwarts. Although, I can't see your friends or the other Slytherins being that supportive. It's my parents. I hate to think what they might do to you if they discovered our relationship."

"You think they'd hurt me?" Remus asked, unable to believe something so sinister could actually be true. He wasn't completely naive, though. He knew a lot of people were hurt for much smaller reasons.

"I believe they would arrange it so you and I never saw each other again. Even if that meant death."

Sirius stated it so seriously that Remus didn't question if he truly believed that. It was obvious what Sirius's answer would be.

Instead, Remus leaned up and pressed his lips to Sirius's in a soft kiss.

They both trembled at the emotions coursing through their bodies.

When they separated once again, Remus whispered, "I love you."

Sirius's "I love you, too" was soft, but it was there.

For now, this was all that there could be, and Remus would treasure all of the stolen moments he was able to have with Sirius.

* * *

"Are you crazy!?" Seventeen-year-old James yelled.

When the truth had been discovered, Remus had expected this reaction from James. "I love him," Remus stated.

"It's not love," James refuted.

Remus glared at him. "Don't tell me how I feel. I don't say what you feel for Lily isn't love."

"That's different," James returned.

Remus arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You say that a lot. Why is _this _different? Is it because it's you that feels it? Or is it because Lily's a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin? Well, guess what? I don't care! I love Sirius, and no matter how much you deny the validity of that statement, I'm not going to take it back or change my mind."

"And you think Sirius Black actually loves you?! Now that everyone knows, do you really think you two even have a relationship still? You think he's going to choose you over his family and inheritance? I doubt it."

Remus closed his eyes at the harsh truth in James's voice. Because no matter how mean James was being, there was a chance that he was right. After all, it was Sirius's idea that they keep it a secret relationship. It was no longer a secret now, though. So, what was going to happen? Remus had trouble believing that he trumped money and his family name.

It hurt to believe that, but Remus didn't see any evidence that showed him otherwise.

Suddenly, the wards sounded, alerting them that someone entered the premises that had never been there before. James automatically took out his wand, just in case. It was wartime, and once could never be too careful.

James nodded at him, and their fight briefly forgotten, Remus nodded back and opened the door, his own wand at the ready.

Remus almost dropped his wand when he saw who it was. Instead, his arm just fell back down to his side as he muttered, "Sirius?"

James didn't lower his wand, though. "What are you doing here, Black?"

Sirius looked cautiously at James. Or more importantly, at the wand still aimed at his chest. "I knew Remus was here."

"And?" James asked.

"I need help."

Remus took a step forward, ignoring James's command to stop. "What's wrong?"

Sirius met Remus just outside of the door. "I ran away from home. My mum told me it was them or you. And let's just say my name has been blasted off of the family tapestry."

"You really chose me?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded. "I love you."

Remus looked at James, and Sirius followed his gaze.

James rolled his eyes. "You better come in, Black."

It was probably the closest to an admission of being wrong Remus was ever going to get from his best friend. Still, Remus smiled gratefully at James and pulled Sirius in.

He knew the trials for their relationship weren't completely over, but as long as he had Sirius—and now it seemed they had James's help as well—they'd be able to get through anything.


	24. The Perfect Gift

**Title:** The Perfect Gift  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **579  
**Summary:** Muggle!AU. Remus obsesses over an upcoming holiday.  
**Notes: **

**Through the Holiday Challenge: **Character – Remus. Prompt – In The Bleak Midwinter (A Christmas Carol)

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt: **C5. Write about spending a winter night outside

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Advent Calendar – For Kayleigh

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Hogwarts Writing Club - Always open - Chocolate Covered Anything Day - Write about Remus Lupin

**Winter Themes Competition:** Prompt - freezing

**Shipping Wars Competition**

* * *

_What can I give Him,  
Poor as I am?  
If I were a shepherd  
I would bring a lamb;  
If I were a wise man  
I would do my part;  
Yet what I can, I give Him -  
__Give my heart._

* * *

Remus stepped outside in the freezing winter night. He knew he shouldn't be out there, but the cold always helped Remus to think.

He wanted to get Sirius a great Christmas present. Christmas wasn't only a holiday by itself, but it also marked the one year anniversary of when Remus and Sirius, best friends, became Remus&amp;Sirius, boyfriends.

Sirius was the best thing that ever happened to Remus. The man didn't remember when he had ever been this happy. No one could bring joy to his heart like Sirius could, and he wanted Sirius to see that. And getting the perfect present was the _key_ to making Sirius see how lucky Remus felt by the relationship. Especially since so many others—much more attractive males and females—continuously threw themselves at Sirius.

Still, what could he _possibly _give to Sirius?

Despite being on the outs with his family due to his sexuality, Sirius still had a good chunk of money to his name. And anything Sirius wanted, he could most likely buy himself.

Remus, on the other hand, didn't have that much money. His parents weren't even considered middle class. And he didn't feel right asking for extra money just to buy Sirius a present.

And Remus could try to get a job, but he got sick so often, and he was sure if he missed as much work as he missed school, he would be fired as quickly as he was hired. He could possibly ask James if he could be loaned some money, but Remus hated asking for handouts, and he had no idea when he would be able to pay James back.

Remus wished he was a little kid and could just make something. Those little homemade cards were cute when they come from a five-year-old, but from a sixteen-year-old, it was just pathetic.

The sound of footsteps broke through the fog his mind had become as he held the coat tight around his body.

He looked up, his amber eyes landing on Sirius.

Remus couldn't help the smile the broke across his face. "Hey."

Sirius smiled. "Hi." He sat down next to Remus and bumped his shoulder lightly against Remus's before Sirius leaned to the side to press a kiss to the corner of Remus's lips.

"What are you doing here? Especially on a cold winter night?"

Sirius arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "_I _should be asking what you think you're doing by sitting outside on a cold winter night, particularly since you have a weak immune system."

"Just thinking," Remus muttered self-consciously.

Sirius decided to cut to the chase. "You need to stop obsessing over Christmas."

Remus blinked. "How did you—"

"A little birdie told me," Sirius interrupted.

It didn't take long for Remus to figure it out. "James," Remus sighed. He looked into Sirius's uniquely grey eyes. "I just want to get you the perfect present. Unfortunately, I'm a little limited with funds."

Sirius leaned forward so his cold nose pressed against Remus's. "You've already given me the perfect Christmas present. You."

Remus blushed at the matter-of-fact answer. He opened his mouth to object. "But—"

"No buts. You're all I want. I don't want or need anything else, so you'll need to deal with the fact that you have a very low maintenance boyfriend."

And before Remus could even try to refute that particular argument—no one would ever call Sirius Black low maintenance—Sirius's lips sealed over his, silencing all protests.


	25. Options

**Title:** Options  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **509  
**Summary:** Remus is fed up.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** scavenger hunt

**Shipping Wars Competition**

**Ministry of Magic: **Creature Control Skill - Write a story in which a characters is learning how to befriend or control a magical creature, such as managing to tame a Hippogriff.

* * *

Remus shook his head. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Nothing."

"Exactly."

Sirius straightened from his slouched over position. "What's your problem?"

Remus prayed to a higher being for patience. He just had to remember that he did love Sirius. "Padfoot, the war has been over for nearly six months."

"I know," Sirius answered uncomprehendingly.

Remus took a deep breath, trying to let the negative feelings go. "And you haven't done anything since then. You haven't worked. You haven't even _tried _to find a job. I know you were offered your old position as an Auror, but I also know you turned it down."

Sirius cut his eyes away from the werewolf. "So I don't want to work. Who cares? I have enough money to live off that I don't have to work."

"So what are you going to do? Sit around all day everyday and do nothing for the rest of your life? That's a waste of a life."

"I fought a war. Why should I work?"

"So you have a sense of purpose! So you have something to do! So you're not bored!"

"How many years did you go without working?" Sirius countered.

Remus's eyes narrowed at that. "Excuse me?"

Sirius stood up, realizing he crossed the line. "Wait a minute. That didn't come out—"

"I tried to work," Remus interrupted. "No one wanted a werewolf as an employee because we're all just dangerous, mindless beasts."

Sirius swallowed. "Remus, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. Sirius, I love you, but I won't watch you waste your life. No matter _how much _I love you, I won't watch you do nothing until you die. I'll leave before I'm subjected to that particular show."

Sirius watched him leave the room, and he sat back down. He knew he said one of the worse possible things to Remus, and he also knew Remus was serious about leaving.

What could he do, though?

Sirius got up as he decided he wanted to visit an old friend. He quickly made his way to Hogwarts grounds and the pen near Hagrid's hut.

He watched Buckbeak and his heart warmed when his old friend made a happy sound at Sirius's arrival.

Like he learned, he bowed to the majestic beast. Buckbeak quickly nudged him with his beak, and Sirius gently petted him.

He had taken to Buckbeak so quickly. They were both on the run. The needed each other to survive and the animal had quickly became his friend.

Sirius always had an affinity for magical creatures, and it shone through with how quickly he tamed Buckbeak.

Maybe, there was something to that. Maybe he could work with magical creatures at the Ministry. He wouldn't make much money, but he didn't need to make much. And despite his laziness since the end of the war, he thought he _might _enjoy a career like that.

Maybe he should talk to someone at the Ministry about his possible options and what was actually available in that particular department.


	26. Vow

**Title:** Vow  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **606  
**Summary:** Priest!Remus. Sirius gets a disappointment.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** scavenger hunt

**Shipping Wars Competition**

**Ministry of Magic: **Problem Solving Skill - Write a story where someone is overcoming a problem.

* * *

Sirius stared at the priest. He had never been a religious person. Even as a kid, he had dreaded going to church. To be perfectly honest though, if there had been a priest that looked like Remus Lupin, he might not have protested quite as loudly about going.

He swallowed nervously when amber eyes locked on him as he talked in front of everyone. Sirius felt his breath catch. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

At the end of the sermon, or whatever it was called, Sirius stood up on shaky legs and approached the man that had completely stolen his heart in the last couple of hours.

When he had the priest's attention, he managed a choked, "Hello."

"Hello, may I help you?" Remus asked.

"I have a problem," Sirius said.

Remus raised a problem. "Well, I'm always looking to help solve the problems of anyone in my church, so what can I do for you?"

"My problem is that I've never found someone quite so attractive."

A beautiful blush rose on Remus's cheek, and Sirius smiled, feeling very satisfied in himself.

"That's very kind of you," Remus murmured, nervously straightening his collar as walked off of the podium.

Sirius followed Remus, almost like a dog. "It's not just kind if it's the truth. Maybe you could help me with my problem by agreeing to go out to dinner with me?" he asked hopefully.

Remus stopped in his tracks. "I don't even know your name."

"Sirius. Sirius Black," he quickly answered. "Now you know my name. So, is that a yes to going out?"

Remus looked at him. "Sirius, you're very attractive yourself, but I think we would be better off if we _didn't _go out."

Sirius blinked, not having expected the rejection. Men never turned him down, and it stung that the first guy he really liked in a long time wasn't interested. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no, no," Remus rushed out. "It has nothing to do with you. It's just that... well..."

"Well?" Sirius urged.

"I've taken a vow of celibacy," he finally managed to get out.

Sirius opened his mouth, and then shut it. Whatever he had been expecting to hear, it definitely wasn't that. "Is it a requirement for the church?"

"No, but chastity is a virtue I strongly believe in, and I know if we went out, I would be tempted to forget about it."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered," Sirius answered deadpan.

"Let's go for flattered. You're attractive. And if I wasn't so devoted to my priesthood, if I hadn't taken that vow, I would have been interested. There's just no reason for us to go out if nothing can ever come of it. I'm sure you can agree?"

Sirius nodded. "I guess, but I still got that problem. You're attractive, and I'm interested in you."

Remus looked at him. "I'm sure you'll overcome it. Sirius, you can have pretty much anyone you want. Like I said, I'm not blind. If you are planning to come back next Sunday, maybe I can make myself look less appealing?" he joked.

Sirius looked down at his feet. "Um, I'm not sure I'll be coming back. The easiest way to solve the problem is probably to just not see you again."

Remus sighed. "I really _am_ sorry."

"It's okay. And just so you know, no matter how annoying I might find it right now, I can't help but admire your devotion to the church."

Remus nodded. "Good luck, Mr. Sirius Black."

"Good luck to you too, Priest Remus Lupin."


	27. Familiarity

**Title:** Familiarity  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **629  
**Summary:** Crossover with Doctor Who. Companion!Remus. Remus sees a familiar face when he and The Doctor make a stop in Cardiff.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** scavenger hunt

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Writing Club - Crossover with Doctor Who

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Advent Calender - For Liza

**Shipping Wars Competition**

* * *

Remus smiled at The Doctor as the Tardis landed in Cardiff. "Why are we here again?" he asked, following The Doctor out.

"The Tardis needs to be refueled of course, and I thought I would stop by and check on an old friend."

Remus blinked. "Friend?"

"A past companion of mine. Jack Harkness."

Remus nodded. "It will be interesting to meet one of your past companions."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm warning you. One look at you, and he'll flirt. Probably not even his current lover, Ianto Jones, will be able to keep him in line."

Remus smirked. "Trust me. I can handle anything Jack throws at me. After all, I did grow up with Sirius Black."

And just as the name passed his lips, sadness filled his heart at the memory of his once best friend. They had gone to Hogwarts together, but when The Doctor showed up and took an interest in Remus, the werewolf barely hesitated before agreeing to go on an adventure. He had been fed up with the discrimination he had faced as a werewolf. He was tired of all the looks and snide comments, and nothing, not even his love for Sirius could entice him to stay.

"Sirius Black?"

"A good friend of mine. He's probably the one I have missed the most since I've chosen to travel with you."

"Maybe we can pay him a little visit?" The Doctor offered.

It was a nice thought, especially since he knew how possessive The Doctor sometimes was of his companions, but it would make leaving so much harder. "No, no. I rather not."

They arrived at Torchwood and The Doctor walked in as if he owned the place. Remus followed, but he stopped short when he saw two men at the desk. One he didn't recognize, but the other one...

"Sirius?"

The unknown man raised his eyebrows, but he was more focused on the Doctor.

Sirius stepped from around the desk. "Hello, Moony. I was hoping you would eventually show up."

Remus swallowed. He shot a look at The Doctor, who was watching curiously. He looked at Sirius, his eyes devouring the man that he had become.

"How did you get caught up with aliens?" It was the first question that came to his mind.

Sirius crossed his arms. "When you disappeared into a blue police box with someone _you _called The Doctor, I did research. And I held onto to hope that if I aligned myself with Torchwood, an organization with ties to the alien world, there was a chance I would be able to see you. I guess I was right."

"You've been working with Torchwood with the hope I'd show up? You do realize how small of a chance that actually was, right?"

"It was the only thing I could think to do in the face of losing you."

Remus shook his head. "Sirius..."

"That day, nearly three years ago, after you explained how fed up you were with the wizarding world's bigotry, you told me to give you one reason to stay."

"I remember," Remus whispered. "And you said nothing."

"I wasn't ready, and I certainly didn't believe you meant it when you said you were leaving. Well, I have something to say now. I love you. _That's _why you should stay."

It was everything Remus hadn't wanted to hear that day. It would have been enough. If he had Sirius's love, he could have gotten through of anything. He looked at The Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, as if already knew what was coming. "Remus Lupin, you were an amazing companion. And certainly, an amazing friend. I'll miss you."

Remus smiled gratefully before he threw his arms around Sirius waist. "I love you, too."

This was the start of something new.


	28. Taken

**Title:** Taken  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius, Regulus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **518  
**Summary:** Circus!AU. Sirius is taken with his brother's new friend.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Poke (Pokeeeeeeee)

**Shipping Wars Competition**

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt: **E8. Write a circus!AU with Regulus Black playing a role in some way

* * *

Regulus smiled at Remus. "So, what did you think of the Black Family Circus Extravaganza?" When he had a day off, he had gone into the city and met Remus at a small bookstore.

The two of them quietly talked for a while, and Regulus's job came up. The other boy had been fascinated when he found out Regulus was part of the visiting circus, as he had never been to one before.

Regulus was a perceptive one and had seen the clear interest in Remus's eyes, and from the little he knew about his newfound friend, Remus didn't have a lot of money and wouldn't have been able to buy a ticket to attend. That was why Regulus invited him as a special guest.

Remus blushed. "It was amazing. When you were doing the trapeze, I was holding my breath."

Regulus threw his head back and laughed. "Really? I've done that routine so many times already. I can't remember the last time I actually fell."

"Still, it was so breathtaking, watching you swing from the rope, or catch the other man's hand." Remus tilted his head. "Out of curiosity, who was the other man? From a distance, he looked a bit like you."

Regulus raised his eyebrows. He detected more than mild interest in Remus's voice. "Oh, well, that was my brother, Sirius."

"Sirius," Remus tested the name on his lips.

"Did I hear my name?" a flirty voice asked.

Remus turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "Um, Regulus was just telling me who the other trapeze artist was."

Sirius smirked. "Oh, really? Reggie, I _hope _you were singing my praises to this gorgeous creature before me."

Remus blushed.

Regulus came up to stand at Remus's side. "Oh, relax. I didn't say anything about you. Good or bad. But Remus, I could tell you some stories if you're interested..."

Remus looked at him. "Really?"

"You don't need to hear them," Sirius intruded. "Trust me. There's no reason for you to listen to my _little _brother."

Remus smiled. "What do you have to hide?"

Sirius's eyes roamed over Remus's body appreciatively. "This and that. I don't want you to know anything that will make me look bad. Reg, how about you run along? I'll show Remus around."

Regulus pouted playfully. "That's not fair. He's _my _new friend."

Sirius didn't take his eyes off of Remus. "Well, I'm hoping to make him my new something as well, and what I have in mind definitely trumps friend."

"Oh really?" Regulus asked. "Shouldn't Remus have a say in it?"

Remus's heart sped up at the silky promise in Sirius's voice. He was never one to jump into anything. He liked to think things through, but he had a feeling he would be breaking his self-imposed rule for one Sirius Black. "I don't mind having Sirius show me around."

"He's done for," Regulus muttered dramatically.

Remus couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed, not when Sirius took his hand and dragged him away.

The circus was the best thing ever.


	29. Trashed!

**Title:** Trashed!  
**Rating:**T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius, Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **676  
**Summary:** AU. Remus and Sirius come home to find the house trashed.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Advent Calendar - For Shannon (Jailyforever)

**Shipping Wars Competition: Prompt - **(setting) Grimmauld Place

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt: **D36. Write about coming home to find the house trashed

* * *

Remus opened the front door to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius followed his husband inside. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe he lived there with his family, considering how much he hated the house while he was a child. He had worked hard, though, to get rid of the darkness within it. And now, when he was home, Sirius only felt love and warmth.

The walked through the front entrance but stopped in their tracks at what they saw when they got to the main room.

Lamps were knocked over. Chairs were overturned. There was trash _everywhere_. Food and cups littered over every surface, and Sirius knew if he took a sniff out of those cups, he'd get a whiff of Firewhiskey.

"Looks like someone had fun while we were gone," Remus muttered.

"Yep," Sirius agreed.

"Padfoot, remember, we need to be firm. It doesn't' matter what we did while we were kids. If we let Harry get away with this, he won't ever learn."

Sirius looked at Remus. "I think you underestimate me." He stomped away from Remus and then up the stairs, going to his godson's bedroom. He threw the door open, wincing as it slammed against the wall. "Harry Potter! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Harry jumped out of bed just as Remus got to the doorway. "Sirius, Remus, you're back early."

Sirius crossed his arms. "Remus and I go away for the weekend. And what? Did you decide it was the perfect chance to throw an unsupervised party?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Kind of."

Remus stepped into the room. "You do realize you're grounded, don't you?"

Harry glared. "Come on. You can't tell me you two never threw a party. I heard the stories of what you two did with my dad, and—"

"It doesn't matter!" Sirius roared. "We're the adults; you're the kid. You didn't have permission to have anyone over. We thought we could trust you to be responsible. Obviously, we were wrong. We won't make the mistake again anytime soon."

He left then, so he didn't see the hurt look in Harry's eyes. Remus saw it, though, and followed Sirius out of the room.

"Padfoot, don't you think you might have taken it too far?"

Sirius was back in the main room, surveying the mess. "Weren't you the one that told me to be firm?"

"Yes, and I meant it, but you told him we don't trust him. Harry has always basically been a good kid. This was the worst thing he's ever done. Maybe deciding to not trust him is too much for a first time offense."

Sirius sighed. "Maybe. I'll cool off and then go talk to him."

Remus smiled. "Good."

Sirius went into their bedroom for a while, and Remus followed, thinking a full body massage body might do the trick.

After a couple of hours, they returned to the main room and were surprised to see Harry in the middle of cleaning up. He looked up, startled, at the sound of footsteps. "Hi," he muttered, looking back down at the ground as he threw garbage into the bag.

Remus gave Sirius a little push. "Harry, listen, I was angry when I confronted you earlier. I should never have said I don't trust you."

Harry looked up again and there was blatant hope in his emerald eyes. "Really? You still trust me? Even though I screwed up?"

Remus smiled. "Harry, you've always been such a great kid. Mature for your age. Sometimes we forget you're just a teenager, and teenagers make mistakes. In fact, they're pretty notorious for throwing house parties. This just shows us your normal."

Sirius said, "You still will be grounded. I'm thinking no going over to the Weasleys next weekend, and no Quidditch games for the next month, but you haven't lost our trust."

Harry ran to his guardians and hugged them both. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We know," Sirius said, returning the embrace.

Sometimes, it wasn't easy raising a teenager, but together, Remus and Sirius would muddle through it.


	30. A Start

**Title:** A Start  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,196  
**Summary: **Sad! Wolfstar. Remus never thought his first heartbreak would be because of Sirius.

**Notes: ****Some definitions to help. ****Simile –** A figure of speech involving the comparison of one thing with another thing of a different kind, used to make a description more emphatic or vivid / **Epistolary Form –** An epistolary form are often the use of are letters, though they can also be diary entries, newspaper clippings, and, more recently, blog posts and emails.

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Finals Round 1 – Montrose Magpies –** Chaser 2 **– **Player 2:** A simile AND a section written in epistolary form (an excerpt from a diary, letter, document etc), with the use of Player 2's OTP (Wolfstar). **Prompts –** 6\. (word) forgive / 7. (word) warmth / 15. (word) dawn

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** D14. Write about an unusual weapon

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** History of Magic – Task – First time getting your heart broken. **Prompt – **(Word) Change (or a variation of it)

**Caesar's Palace: **12 Days of Christmas – Level 8 – Declare your word-count at the start of the day, higher than 1000 words. Write a fic on that day meeting your set word-count.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Heartbreak is like walking around with tiny shards of glass in your chest. You feel a crushing sense of sadness, and you are miserable. _

_I always knew I would experience heartbreak one day. It's was inevitable. Every single person in the world, magical or non-magical, got their heart broken at least once. Right?_

_I just never thought the person that would end up breaking my heart, the person that would make me experience my first heartbreak, would be Sirius. He had been my best friend for so long. And then when we began dating, I thought it was a dream come true._

_But now, that dream has become a nightmare._

_I can't talk to him. I can't even look at him._

_Any warmth I felt in my chest because of him is gone, and I'm left feeling cold inside where he's concerned._

_How can I ever forgive him?_

_ Remus_

* * *

"Remus, please talk to me," Sirius begged.

The werewolf ignored him. Even in the early dawn, when Remus thought he would get peace and quiet, Sirius woke up just to badger him.

He thought he'd be safe from Sirius's pestering because there was nothing Sirius liked more than sleeping.

He had been wrong.

"There has to be something I can do to make things better," Sirius exclaimed.

Remus felt his insides heating up with fury that threatened to explode. He finally whirled around to face him. "Make better? There's nothing you can do that will change the fact that you turned me into a weapon!" he hissed quietly, aware that there might be curious ears eavesdropping.

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Sirius weakly joked as he flinched back from Remus's visible ire. Suddenly, he looked as if he didn't want Remus's attention, realizing it would only be negative.

"Exaggeration, you ask? Well, let's look at the facts. You sent Snape into the Shrieking Shack, knowing that I would be a werewolf and not in my right mind. If James hadn't come and pulled Snape away, I could have turned him, or worse, killed him! So no, I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say you turned me into a weapon."

"It was a mistake," Sirius argued. He thought that should have been the end of it, and Remus should just forgive him.

"A mistake that could have cost someone his life. And did you ever think about this? If I had killed him or even just turned him, the Aurors would have gotten involved. I could have ended up in Azkaban, or even been executed myself. Did that _ever _cross your mind?"

Sirius gulped and stared at his shoes. "No, it didn't. I didn't think that far ahead."

"Of course not. All you cared about was hurting Snape."

"Snivellus was being nosy. He wanted to find out the big secret, so I decided to show him. He didn't _have _to go."

"And that's your excuse? Are you even admitting that you did something wrong?"

Sirius stayed silent, and that was answer enough. He would never admit that possibly endangering Severus Snape's life out of rivalry or animosity was wrong.

Remus took a deep breath. "Sirius, I trusted you more than anyone else. I never thought you would be the one to hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sirius exploded.

"That's just it, though. It doesn't matter what you _meant_ to do. You still hurt me. I feel as if a stone has been thrown at my heart and it's forever cracked. You exposed my deepest secret to someone without my consent. That by itself is enough for me to be angry. But the fact that you aimed me at Snape, as if I was a wand or a Muggle gun..." He trailed off as he choked back his tears. "How can I ever trust you again?"

* * *

Remus stared at the letter. It was written in Sirius's familiar scrawl. Part of him wanted to simply throw it away, but he couldn't do that. No matter how angry he was, he could never simply toss away Sirius's words, especially without reading it.

_Remus_

_You won't talk to me anymore. You barely even look at me. If it wasn't for the fact that James and Peter are your friends as well as mine, I think you wouldn't even be in the same room as me._

_I know I hurt you. I broke your trust, and you may never be able to forgive me for it. I didn't really realize what I did. Not after the scolding Dumbledore gave me. Not even after you talked to me for the first time since the incident, when you hoped to make me realize how wrong I was._

_But James sat me down and made me listen to him. And I did listen. For the first time since it happened, I opened my mind to all of things that might have happened if Snape had been injured or killed. I thought about how you could have suffered for my actions. I thought about what would happen if Snape decided to ignore Dumbledore's order and told everyone the truth about you._

_And now I get it._

_I made the biggest mistake of my life when I sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack, and there is nothing I can do that will change the past. I hurt you, someone I fell in love with. And nothing will be able to make that better._

_What I can do is try to learn from my mistakes and be better in the future. I don't know if that means anything to you, but I am going to do better. I'm going to be better. For you. For my friends. And for myself._

_ Love Always,_

_ Sirius_

Remus stared at the letter. He felt tears well in his eyes. He heard footsteps and looked up. "Padfoot," he breathily whispered.

"Hey, Moony."

Remus bit his bottom lip. He wanted to throw his arms around Sirius's neck, kiss him, and never stop, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't pretend it never happened. He would never be able to forget the betrayal and his resulting heartbreak. "Sirius, I love you so much. And I wish things could go back to normal, and in a perfect world, they could. But—"

"But it's not a perfect world," Sirius interrupted. He stepped fully into the room. "So, now what?"

Remus thought about it. They couldn't just go back to being boyfriends. Maybe they could one day get back to that place, but not yet. "Now, we try to find our old friendship. I can't be your boyfriend. Not right now. All I can offer you is my friendship."

Sirius sighed. "I want more, but I know I have no right to ask for it. I'll take what I can get, but I won't ever stop trying to get us back. I love you too much to give up on us."

Remus nodded. He stood up and Sirius pulled him into a hesitant hug. Remus carefully put his arms around Sirius, but he kept his body stiff in the embrace.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	31. The Jackass Method

**Title:** The Jackass Method  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,285  
**Summary:** Sirius goes about getting Remus in the totally wrong way.

**Notes: **Gift Fic for aronpuma

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Muggle Music – Task 4 – Write about someone bragging about having lots of boy/girlfriends. **Prompts: **(word) Casanova, (word) Materialistic, (word) Hypnotize

**The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H: Magical and Mystica Creatures – Pixie: Write about a non-canon pairing.

* * *

"So, I had a date with Marlene last night, and I'm going out with Benjy tonight," Sirius bragged with a smug grin.

Remus rolled his eyes while he continued to read from his textbook. He couldn't help making a comment, though. "You're a regular Casanova, Sirius."

Sirius grinned.

James looked back and forth between his two friends. He knew something was about to happen and he was worried it would destroy the Marauders' friendships. "Sirius, please speak before you say anything stupid," he begged, but he knew there was no use. If Sirius wanted to say something, he'd say it, no matter what the consequences were.

"Why Moony, are you jealous? If you need help in the dating department, I'm sure I can hook you up with one of my rejects."

James wanted to hit himself in the head. He knew he wasn't the smoothest, especially when it came to talking to Lily, but that had to be one of the worst things Sirius could have said in this situation. Especially since James knew about Sirius's all consuming love for Remus. This would not make their studious friend very open to the idea of a possible relationship.

"So, you think I need your charity?" Remus growled, sounding very much like the wolf that he was during the full moon. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm just not interested in dating? I have more important things to worry about than having a date to Hogsmeade."

"Aww, Moony. Don't be embarrassed that you don't have dates. I'm _sure _I can help you out." He playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

James shook his head. Sirius was an idiot.

Remus stood up, making his textbook fall to the ground. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and it looked as if it was taking everything in him to not punch Sirius. "You are a jackass. You think the only thing important in life is having fun, playing the field. As long as you enjoy yourself, you don't care if you break any poor guy or girl's heart. All you care about is yourself. Not only that, but you think you can buy forgiveness when you mess up. So not only are you a jackass, but you're a materialistic jackass. And sometimes, with how insensitive you are o others around you, I wonder why I even bother being your friend. If it wasn't for James acting like a buffer, I probably would have walked away a long time ago."

With his rant finished, he marched up the stairs, completely forgetting his textbook.

Sirius blinked and stared at James dumbly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're a moron, Padfoot," James replied seriously.

"I never thought I'd say this, but for once, I agree with Potter," Lily remarked.

James eyes lit up. "Hello, my Lily Flower."

Lily ignored him. Her attention was solely focused on Sirius. "You call Remus your best friend, but you talk down to him. You act as if no one could possibly show Remus any sort of interest, that he's undesirable. But guess what? Remus is asked out on dates _all _the time; he just chooses to say no. In fact, Marlene asked Remus out before she asked you out. I'm pretty sure you were her _second _choice, so you shouldn't be so prideful."

Sirius frowned. "He's asked out a lot?"

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Don't sound so surprised. Remus is attractive, smart, kind, sensitive, and a _gentleman_. Lots of girls, and guys, would love to date Remus. For some reason, though, he always turns them down."

Sirius stared at the ground. "I have competition then."

James massaged his temples. Sometime, it was so hard being Sirius Black's best friend. "Padfoot, instead of trying to impress Remus with how desirable you are, why not try being honest with him? Tell him you love him. But do it for real, not in a joking manner so he knows you're sincere and not just playing with his heart."

Sirius looked at James. "You heard Remus. It's only because of you he puts up with me. What chance do I have?"

Lily groaned. "He said that because you hurt him, and he was lashing out in hopes that he'd hurt you back. Trust me, he didn't mean it."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You know something."

Lily smirked. "You might confide in Potter, but Remus confides in me. So yes, I do know something, _but _I won't tell you what I know. That's for you to find out. And the only way you'll find out is if you talk to Remus yourself. So get to it."

Sirius turned to stare at the stairs that led to the dormitories, where Remus had gone. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He picked up the textbook and walked slowly up the stairs that led to the sixth year boys' dormitory. He took another deep breath just before he entered the dark room.

Remus laid on the bed with his back to the door. Sirius's stomach clenched at the sight of the huddled form. He did that. The only boy he wanted to make happy, he hurt.

He cleared his throat. "I brought your textbook up."

Remus ignored him.

Sirius put the textbook down on the nearby bed, which just happened to be Peter's. "I know this might not make up for everything, but I'm sorry."

Remus finally turned over and their eyes locked.

Sirius's breath caught. Remus's amber eyes always had the power to hypnotize him, but Sirius fought the spell that they wove over his heart.

"Why did you say it then?"

This was the hard part, but James said to be honest. To be sincere. And if he had any hope in claiming Remus's body, heart, and soul, that was what he'd do.

"I thought you'd be impressed."

Remus sat up. "Impressed? How would that impress me?"

"Well, if you saw that others wanted me, I thought it would open your eyes, and you might want me too. I've been informed that I was a moron by both James and Lily, though, and according to you, I'm a jackass as well. I guess my plan wasn't so brilliant after all."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Why not just tell me you liked me."

"I thought I was... what was that term Evans used before? Umm..."

"Friend-zoned?" Remus tried.

"That's it. I thought you couldn't possibly see me as anything more than a friend, so I was trying to get you to see my as boyfriend material."

"We should dub your way 'The Jackass Method.'"

Sirius winced. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that," Remus murmured.

Sirius looked at him intently. "It keeps being true." They were silent for a while, but Sirius couldn't deal with it. "Now what? Evans told me guys always ask you out, but you always say no. And she implied I wanted to know the reason."

Remus blushed. "The reason why I always say no is because there's already a guy I really like."

Sirius's heart fell. He was too late. "Oh. Why did Evans want me to hear _that_? Did she want to rub it in?"

Remus stood up and walked over to Sirius. "This is why she wanted you hear it." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sirius's.

After a moment of stillness due to his surprise, Sirius took charge of the kiss and returned it with fervent passion.

Remus moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and pulling so their bodies rubbed deliciously against each other.

Sirius wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	32. Groundhog Day

**Title:** Groundhog Day  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** canon character death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,213  
**Summary:** Remus repeats a significant day over and over again.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **February Event - 48 Hour - Groundhog Day – Optional Prompt – wolfstar

**Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge: **Class G. Birds - 14: Hummingbird – Write about someone going in the wrong direction (interpret this however you like :D)

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt: **C7. Write about drowning

* * *

When Remus woke up, he thought about what happened the previous day. Sirius was...

He couldn't even finish the thought. The truth was just too heartbreaking.

He felt something, or _someone_, shift behind him, and Remus stiffened. Surely, he wouldn't have taken someone to bed the same night his lover died, right?

Or maybe he was drunk enough that he lost all good sense.

A person kissed his neck, and it was such a familiar touch that Remus found himself catching his breath as he looked over his shoulder into familiar grey eyes. "Sirius?" he incredulously asked.

Sirius looked at him with a funny expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Moony."

Remus turned completely around and threw his arms around Sirius's neck. "I had the most horrible dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare! You were dead and..." He trailed off, unable to keep his sobs at bay.

Sirius simply held him. "It was just a dream."

Remus wanted to agree and not question his good fortune that it _was _just a nightmare, but something stopped him. It had felt so real. Something just wasn't right.

The whole day, the idea of something not being right kept nagging him. He watched with shrewd eyes. Everything Sirius did that day, he had done in Remus' nightmare. Surely it was just a coincidence, though.

And then news came to them from Dumbledore about a disturbance at the Department of Mysteries.

Remus found himself freezing. Just like his nightmare...

And somehow, Remus knew that his nightmare was becoming a reality. He tried to talk Sirius into not going, but his lover was protective and loyal, and Harry was in danger. There was no way to stop Sirius when it came to saving someone he loved.

Remus followed with a sinking feeling. He tried to keep his eyes on Sirius as he fought off Death Eaters, and then he saw Bellatrix, and without thinking, he ran towards her. If he could stop her, Sirius wouldn't be knocked into the veil.

He stunned her, and Remus smiled brightly. His nightmare wasn't going to come true. But then, another masked Death Eater fired the Killing Curse at Sirius, and it hit him dead center in the chest.

Remus watched as Sirius fell to the ground.

Harry's scream of anguish matched Remus' own scream.

It was over.

Sirius was gone.

Why?

When Remus woke up, his cheeks were wet with tears, but he was almost not surprised to feel the body behind him. In fact, he had almost been expecting it.

Somehow, he figured out that the day was repeating itself.

He didn't know how to break the cycle. Maybe, he was supposed to save Sirius, and once he successfully did, the next day would come. Remus liked that idea because it meant by the end of it, he'd have Sirius back.

That day, he drew up plans about possible ways to get Sirius to stay home when the call from Dumbledore came. And when those failed—as he knew they would—he thought about ways to protect Sirius from being knocked into the veil, and all protect him from other curses hitting him.

Maybe he could have Sirius fight where Remus fought, and instead, the werewolf could go to Harry. That was a possibility.

And when they got to the Ministry Magic that day, he did switch their places. Remus managed to disarm Bellatrix, but Sirius was tag-teamed by two Death Eaters, and still, he didn't survive.

The day continued to repeat itself. Over and over again.

And Remus was at his wit's end. He felt as if he was drowning in misery, and there was no one to pull him out of it.

He even tried to tell Sirius what was going on. He thought if his lover knew about his pending death, he might stay away from the Department of Mysteries.

Still, he went. "Remus, I'm sorry that I die, but if I don't go, Harry might die, and I can't take that risk. I hate the fact that you're going through this, but I can never turn my back on my godson."

One of the repeating days, it must have been almost two months, Remus finally talked to Dumbledore. "Why is this happening? No matter what I do, I don't save Sirius? So why?"

Dumbledore's normally twinkling blue eyes seemed very sad. "Remus, I think this day is repeating in order to teach you something, and you're going in the wrong direction with your thinking."

"What can I possibly learn, except maybe the fact that no matter what I do, I can't save Sirius?"

"Maybe _that's_ what you're supposed to learn," Dumbledore wisely intoned.

Remus stopped and thought about it. The first night, before the repeating days began, Remus made a wish on the night sky. He wished to do the day all over again so he could save Sirius. He had forgotten about it amidst all of the confusion, but maybe that wish had come true.

But if he couldn't save Sirius, then maybe Dumbledore was right about the lesson to be learned.

"I love him," he murmured sadly.

Dumbledore laid a grandfatherly arm on his shoulder. "I know you do, Remus, but you can't hold onto him. Maybe he's meant to die on this day. Maybe his death helps shape the future in an important way."

Remus sniffled. "On one of the days, he told me if he stayed away, than Harry might die, and that's why he had to go. Do you think that's true?"

"It's a possibility," Dumbledore admitted.

"How do I just let him go?" Remus asked, his eyes filled with tears that didn't actually fall.

"You'll always have his memory in your heart, but I think it's time for you to accept that he is meant to die on this day, and nothing you do will change it."

Later that day, as he waited for the call to the Department of Mysteries, Remus looked at Sirius who was nervously pacing the sitting room.

"Sirius?" Remus spoke up after gathering his thoughts.

Sirius looked at him.

"I just want to say that no matter what happens today, I love you."

Sirius seemed confused, but then again, he didn't know how the day would end. Instead, he walked over to the werewolf and wrapped his arms around the too-skinny waist. "I love you, too. And I always will. Until the day I die."

Remus swallowed back the cry of pain that wanted to come out and attempted to smile.

And when they went to the Department of Mysteries to help the fight, Remus didn't change a thing of the fight from that very first time. Remus went after his own Death Eater, and Sirius went to help Harry. And when Bellatrix knocked him into the veil, Remus ran over and took a hold of Harry to prevent the teenager from leaping in after his godfather.

And that night, he went to bed with a heavy heart.

And when he woke up the next day, he didn't feel anyone behind, and he knew he was out of the time loop for good.

He buried his head in his pillow and cried for everything he lost. It just wasn't fair.


	33. Ice Heart

**Title:** Ice Heart  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius, Regulus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **396  
**Summary:** Sirius and Remus have an unpleasant conversation with Regulus.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **St. Patricks Day Pub Crawl - **Prompts -** Pairing: Sirius/Remus, Character: Regulus, (The Name) 'Paddy', Song: Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town, Dialogue: "How'd you become friends with someone so dangerous?"

* * *

_Guess who just got back today__  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed that much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

* * *

Regulus heard from gossip that his brother and his brother's lover were back in town. They had moved away for a while, but something had brought Sirius and Remus back. He swallowed painfully as he thought about what that meant.

He sighed. No matter how much he might wish otherwise, he couldn't avoid the reunion forever. Unfortunately, when they actually saw each other was taken out of his hands.

He was in the middle of a serious talk with Lucius Malfoy when he heard a voice that was somewhat recognizable, but he wasn't sure where he had heard it in the past. "Paddy, don't," the voice stated sternly.

Regulus looked, and there was Sirius and Remus. Paddy was a nickname for another nickname. Padfoot. He never did find out how Sirius got such a unusual nickname, but that didn't matter.

Sirius' grey eyes drilled into Regulus' eyes that were the exact same shade. Sirius walked over and somehow Malfoy disappeared.

Sirius didn't wait before he jumped in. "How'd you become friends with someone so dangerous?"

Regulus indifferently shrugged. "It's none of your business."

"My little brother is associating with _Malfoy _of all people. I think it is my business."

Regulus glared. "You weren't here for me. You lost your right to care about who I talk to and what I do."

Remus took a step forward. "We know you're angry. You think Sirius abandoned you."

"That's because he did," Regulus retorted.

"We had to leave," Sirius implored. "I'm here now. Let me help you."

Regulus' eyes narrowed. "I don't want or need your help. I've been doing just fine without you. Why would I suddenly need you to step in and play Big Brother?"

"Regulus—" Sirius began, but Regulus stopped him by turning his back on the pair.

"You're dead to me," he muttered before he strode away. He had a Malfoy to find.

Sirius and Remus stared at each other. "Paddy, I'm sorry," Remus murmured.

Sirius nodded. "Well, Reg might think he doesn't need me, but I won't give up on him. I'm his brother, and I can't just stop being his brother."

Remus took his hand. "I'll do anything I can to help you," he promised.

Sirius looked down at his feet, his mind already whirling with ideas that would help him break through the ice that seemed to surround Regulus' heart now.


	34. Craziness

**Title:** Craziness  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **333  
**Summary:** Remus and Sirius think about a solution to fix the craziness.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (dialogue) "Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now."

* * *

Remus stared at Sirius. "So, are you as sick of all of these wedding preparations as I am?"

Sirius had always been one for grand gestures. The bigger the proclamation the better in his mind. But even he had to admit that Lily was going out of her mind with wedding planning. She was acting like it was her wedding to James. In fact, Sirius wasn't even sure she had been this crazy when it came to her own wedding. Her craziness had to be because she considered Remus her best friend. "So sick of it," he finally agreed.

Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Do you think Lily would tone it down if we asked?"

Sirius imagined the look of outrage that would cross the fiery redhead's face if they even dared imply that they weren't appreciative of all of her hard work. "Are you brave enough to ask her?"

There was a beat of silence, and then a muttered, "No."

Sirius nodded. He kissed the top of Remus' head before a thought came to him. "You know, I could kidnap you and we could elope. Nothing fancy. Just the two of us and our love."

Remus seemed to be thinking about it when James burst in. "No, no, no!" He screeched.

Remus and Sirius looked at their friend in disbelief.

"Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now," he ordered.

Remus and Sirius shared a look before they smiled at James.

Sirius tightened his arm around Remus' shoulders. "Prongs, are you worried about what Lily would do to you if the wedding didn't happen?"

James nodded, not the least bit ashamed that he was scared of his wife.

Remus sighed. "Fine. For _you_, we'll put up with the craziness."

Neither of them would admit it out loud, but even if a secret ceremony was tempting, they truly wouldn't want to get married without their friends.

It would feel wrong.

Let the insanity continue.


	35. Grey to Not-Grey

**Title:** Grey to Not-Grey  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **545  
**Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Sirius hopes to be like Andromeda.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Scavenger Hunt

**Marathon Competition: **Tenth Miles - Soulmates!AU

* * *

Sirius was used to everything being in shades of grey. He knew that it might always be like that for him, so there was no point in being angry about it.

It was well known that within the Black family, very few Blacks found their soulmates, and if they did, their soulmate was sometimes rejected for not being accepted by the Black family as a proper spouse for a Black.

The only known exception, at least in recent Black history, where a soulmate was accepted was when Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy saw colors the first time they met. Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus were ecstatic because the Malfoy family was at the very top of respectable Pure-blood families.

Andromeda hadn't been as lucky. Her soulmate turned out to be a Muggle-born Hufflepuff named Edward Tonks. Instead of accepting the fact she would forever be separated from her soulmate, she decided to leave the family.

Sirius admired that about Andromeda, and he hoped if it ever came down to it, he'd be brave enough to follow in her footsteps.

The day he was to go to Hogwarts changed the rest of his life. He stepped onto platform nine and three-quarters and gazed around at everyone. He saw the large train and briefly wondered what color it might be.

He gave his brother a little shoulder squeeze in farewell but didn't bother saying goodbye to his parents. He went on the train and sought a compartment that was empty or at least nearly empty. He came across one that housed one boy. He slid the door open and the other boy looked up. "I'm James Potter," he introduced.

Sirius thought hard. _'A Potter? My parents would be furious if I befriended a Potter." _He smirked. _'Excellent.' _Out loud, he greeted, "Sirius Black, and just so you know, I'm nothing like my family. Except maybe my cousin, Andromeda."

James nodded approvingly. "I heard about that. She was pretty brave to leave everything she knew for Tonks."

Sirius nodded. "She's the only one I'm actually proud to be related to." He sat down. "So, do you have color, yet?"

James shook his head. "I hope soon, though. My parents found each other during their train ride to Hogwarts. I would love to follow in their footsteps. What about you?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was halted when the door slid open and two boys appeared.

"Can we sit here?" a small, chubby boy asked. Or maybe it was more like squeaked.

Sirius' eyes were focused on the other boy, though. He was thin, and a little tall, and he had some scars on his arm that his shirt didn't quite hide. But most importantly, he had hair that wasn't grey, and eyes that was the most beautiful shade of not-grey.

He saw colors, and they were glorious.

The other boy was slowly blinking as well. "I'm Remus," he whispered, and his voice was like music. So quiet but oh-so-beautiful.

"I'm Sirius, and I think I love you."

Remus' cheeks changed colors, and Sirius was pretty sure that was what a blush was called.

And he was certain he'd be following in Andromeda's footsteps. There was no way he was going to give up his Remus. His soulmate.


	36. A Forever Love

**Title:** A Forever Love  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **411  
**Summary:** Sirius and Remus have a heart-to-heart in The Leaky Cauldron.

**Notes:**

**Can You Make It To The End Challenge: **Round 2 - An OTP in The Leaky Cauldron

**Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge: **Orange - Prompt 3 - Word Prompt: Gold/Golden

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge - Diamond - Bracelet: Write about eternal love.

* * *

Remus' eyes were almost golden as he walked into The Leaky Cauldron and saw Sirius sitting at a table. He wasn't alone, though. The boy, Benjy Fenwick, was leaning close to Sirius, broadcasting his obvious interest to everyone in the vicinity.

Remus' eyes continue to glow as jealousy churned in his gut. How dare this boy hit on his mate! Didn't he know that Sirius was _his_? He thought everyone who went to Hogwarts knew Sirius was claimed!

He stomped over and slammed his hands on the table, startling both boys. Sirius looked amused, but Benjy looked frightened.

_'Good, the boy should be scared,' _Remus thought viciously. Out loud, he snarled, "He's mine, and if I was you, I'd leave. Now._ Before _I lose my temper."

Benjy nodded frantically and practically sprinted out of the pub.

Remus sat down in the vacated seat and glared at Sirius, who _still _looked amused. "You enjoyed his attention," Remus accused, the glare not leaving his face.

Sirius chuckled. "Only because I love seeing you get jealous and possessive. It's always thrilling to witness. And the sex afterwards is always especially hot."

Remus didn't lighten up on his glare.

Sirius' smile left his face. "Come on, Moony. Do you honestly believe I would _ever _be interested in Fenwick? You know you've had my heart since the first time we kissed in third year. Actually, probably since we first met. Lily captured James' heart at first sight, and you captured mine. I have you, so why would I look anywhere else."

"I don't like watching other guys touch you or look at you as if they're mentally undressing you. And if we switched places, you wouldn't like it either."

Sirius' eyes softened. "You're right; it would drive me nuts, but I also would remember that you love me, and I would never even entertain the idea that you might choose someone else over me."

"But that's we're we differ. You know you're a prize; I'm still waiting for you to decide you can do better."

Sirius reached across the table and gripped Remus' hand. "That will never happen. When I told you I loved you, I meant it as a forever love. You're stuck with me for eternity, so you better get used to it."

Remus' eyes lost the golden hue as reality finally seeped back into his head. "I love you," he whispered.

Sirius squeezed the hand he still held. "And I love you. Forever."


	37. Shrieking Shack Revelation

**Title:** Shrieking Shack Revelation  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **337  
**Summary:** Remus learns something in the Shrieking Shack.

**Notes:**

**Can You Make It To The End Challenge: **Round 2 - An OTP in the Shrieking Shack

**Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge: **Blue- Prompt 2 - Write about a character learning the truth about something

* * *

Remus opened his eyes and all he saw was the roof of the Shrieking Shack. He sighed warily, believing he was alone like he was every morning after the full moon. Although the Marauders were with him throughout the night, they left at dawn, when he was back to being human, so there was less chance of Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore seeing them.

He understood why they couldn't stay of course, but it would have still been nice to not wake up alone, especially when everything ached.

"Hey, Moony," a familiar voice broke through his pained thoughts.

He stiffened in shock and slowly turned his head to look towards the left, where the soft greeting had come from. "Sirius? Why are you still here? What if Madam Pomfrey comes?"

"I'll be gone before she comes. I just needed to tell you something."

Remus blinked. "You should know that my mind's working a bit slowly right now, so I might not understand whatever you say."

He smirked lazily, his eyes hooded in a way that made Remus think of the bedroom.

He gulped as the image of a naked Sirius laying on a bed and beckoning him to come closer entered his mind. In a strangled voice, he asked, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"You said you might not understand my words, but maybe you'll understand actions," he whispered and leaned over so he hovered over Remus' prone body. And before Remus could utter a question about what he was doing, Sirius bent down and sealed his lips over Remus' in a gentle kiss, mindful of Remus' soreness.

When he pulled back, his eyes still had that same hooded look. "Remus, I love you, and I decided I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

Remus blinked; he was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited, but he knew enough to say, "I love you, too."

Sirius ' eyes seemed to look deep into his soul as he gazed him. "Good because I hoped you did."


	38. Rainy Day Activity

**Title:** Rainy Day Activity  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **398  
**Summary:** Sirius learns something new about Remus.

**Notes:**

**Can You Make It To The End Challenge: **Round 2 - An OTP in the Hogwarts library

**Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge: **Blue - Prompt 3 - Word Prompt: Thunderstorm/Rain

* * *

Sirius scrunched up his nose as he entered the library. He had looked everywhere for Remus. He thought about using the Marauder's Map but James was nowhere to be found either, and wherever James was, the map surely was as well.

His last chance of finding the quiet Marauder was the library. He didn't know why Remus would _choose _to come here, but Sirius did know Remus was the most studious out of all of the Marauders. And if any one Marauder would ever voluntarily choose to go to the library, it would be Remus.

He walked around, looking at all of the tables. Some of the tables had students but not the one student he was searching for.

He was about to give up after a few minutes of fruitless searching, but he decided to try the very back where the tables were usually forgotten about and rarely used.

And that was where he found the werewolf. He sat at a corner table with a book opened in front of him. His head rested on his arms as his eyeballs moved within his sockets as he silently read.

"Here you are, Moony,"

Remus looked up with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing here? This is the last place the infamous Sirius Black would ever choose to spend his Sunday."

Sirius grinned and sat down next to him. "Looking for you of course. Why are _you _here?"

"It's raining outside," Remus answer simply as if that was the obvious answer.

Sirius was silent for a moment. "_And_?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "How long have you known me, Padfoot? Shouldn't you know by now that I love spending rainy days at the library if we don't have classes?"

Sirius blinked. "You do?"

Remus nodded, a small smile quirking his lips

"Wow, I did not know that." He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against Remus' neck, as if he really was a dog and not simply a dog animagus. "I love learning new things about you."

Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulder. "I know you do, but I want to go back to reading so leave me alone."

Sirius looked at him from his place. "Can't I just stay and watch you?"

"That's creepy," Remus admonished.

"So?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed and returned to his book, all the while very much aware of his boyfriend's eyes devouring him.


	39. Smartest Boyfriend

**Title:** Smartest Boyfriend  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **329  
**Summary:** Sirius is constantly in awe of Remus' intelligence.

**Notes:**

**Can You Make It To The End Challenge: **Round 2 - An OTP in Flourish and Blotts

**Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge: **Yellow - Prompt 3 - Word Prompt: Patronus

* * *

Sirius strolled through the aisles of Flourish and Blotts. His smile widened into a full-blown grin when he finally stumbled upon the one he was looking for. "There you are, Moony!" Sirius bellowed. He ignored the harsh glares aimed at him because of his loudness as he almost skipped over to the werewolf that he had fallen in love with.

Remus looked up from the textbook he held. "Are you and Prongs done already?"

Sirius pouted. James and Sirius had gone off on their own to get the bulk of their shopping done, especially since they knew how Remus liked to spend a lot of time in the bookstore. "No. He saw Evans and ditched me."

Remus shook his head in fond amusement. "Take it easy on James. The boy's in love."

Sirius crossed his arms over his impressive chest, or at least _he _thought it was impressive. "You don't ditch your friends. No matter what."

"If I wasn't part of the group and we were still dating, and you saw me in Diagon Alley, you would..." He trailed off, knowing Sirius would finish his sentence.

"...do the same thing," Sirius admitted with slumped shoulders. "So, what are you doing? Brushing up on your defense?" he asked after he perked up and noticed the book Remus held was a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

"Reading up on how to form a Patronus."

Sirius blinked. "Why?"

"Can't I learn something just for the sake of learning it?"

"Well, you are one to value knowledge by itself," Sirius conceded even though he kept gazing at Remus with a shrewd look in his eyes.

Remus tried to ignore it, but he could never ignore Sirius for long. ""Okay, I heard rumors about Dementors being used in the coming war. And it's not such a bad idea for us to learn how to fight them, is it?"

Sirius swung his arm over Remus' shoulders. "I have the smartest boyfriend in the world!"


	40. Doing it Right

**Title:** Doing it Right  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **336  
**Summary:** Sirius makes a Valentine's Day mistake.

**Notes:**

**Can You Make It To The End Challenge: **Round 2 - An OTP in Madam Puddifoot's

**Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge: **Yellow - Prompt 2 - Write about a character under the influence of a Cheering Charm

* * *

Remus sat at Madam Puddifoot's, a frown on his face.

Sirius took a deep breath and quickly waved his wand for the cheering charm. He aimed the charm at his boyfriend.

Remus' frown instantly disappeared, and in its place was a smile. "Sirius, what did you do to me?" he asked with wide eyes and an even wider grin.

"You look like you needed to be cheered up," Sirius replied. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Remus continued grinning. "I do feel cheered up, but it's artificial. Why would you do this to me?"

"Well, you looked sad, and I wanted to make you happy," Sirius answered in a way that made it known that he thought the answer should be obvious.

"So, why not talk to me and find out _why _I'm upset instead of taking a shortcut."

Sirius blinked. "Why are you upset?"

"We're at Madam Puddifoot's!" Remus exclaimed.

"It's Valentine's Day and every other Hogwarts' couple—"

"Since when have we ever been like every other Hogwarts' couple?" Remus interrupted, exasperated, even though the stubborn smile still refused to leave her face.

"I thought you'd like this," Sirius muttered with slumped shoulders.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, you're heart was in the right place, but you know me. Did I ever once make you believe I liked this sort of place? I'm not a girl, and you know my tastes much better than this."

Sirius frowned. "I wanted the day to be special."

"I would have enjoyed just spending the day alone with you in the dormitory, or another secluded location."

"I messed up, huh?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "It's okay, though. I'll forgive you as long as you cancel the cheering charm. Please!"

Sirius quickly did it.

Remus' facial expression became more relaxed, more natural. He stood up. "Now come on. Let's go have some real fun."

Sirius stood up as well and quickly followed the other boy out of the dainty, frilly, and pink place. It was time to do Valentine's Day right.


	41. Fall

**Title:** Fall  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** Canonical Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **308  
**Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Sad. Remus isn't able to earn Sirius' forgiveness before it's too late.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Lover's Day: OTP War - Prompt - (AU) Soulmate AU with a sad ending

* * *

Remus and Sirius stared at each other. There was hurt in Sirius' eyes and longing in Remus'.

"Will we ever get back to what we were?" Remus finally asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."

Remus bit his bottom lip. "I _love_ you."

"Do you?" Sirius asked, as if he honestly wasn't sure that was the truth.

Remus touched the tattoo on the underside of his wrist. It was a mark that had appeared on his eleventh birthday. It read _Sirius_. "Of course I do. You're my soulmate. We belong together."

Sirius looked away, unable to look into the familiar amber eyes that he had missed so much while in Azkaban. "If you loved me so much, then how could you believe I would betray James and Lily? You believed the worse of me, and you're supposed to believe in your soulmate no matter what." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "When I first learned about the magic of soulmates, I was looking forward to someone who would always have my back and believe in me, especially since I lacked a family that did that. Then I get you, and I'm happy. But you were ready to think of me as someone that would betray my brother in all but blood."

"I made a mistake," Remus gasped.

"And it's a mistake I don't know if I can forgive."

The two of them didn't know what else to say each other.

Nearly a year later, Remus held back a screaming Harry as Sirius fell through the veil. His eyes watered. He had hoped he'd be able to get his Sirius back, but there was always mistrust in the grey eyes he loved so much.

And Sirius fell without them ever getting back to the place they had once been, and Remus would forever know that it was his own fault.


	42. Bed Sharing

**Title:** Bed Sharing  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **360  
**Summary:** Remus and Sirius are "force" to share a bed.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Lover's Day: OTP War - Prompt - (Trope) "Friends" having to share a bed

* * *

Remus looked over at Sirius. The two of them were in the same bed in the spacious room. "So, did you ask James about why we have to share a bed when this is Potter Manor?"

Sirius grinned. "Something about maintenance in all of the rooms."

"_All _of the rooms are going through maintenance. Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

Sirius put his arm under his head. "Well, I can't _make _you believe me, but how can you think I'm lying to you?"

"Because I know you," Remus answered, an amused glint in his eyes. He leaned closer. "Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"What truth?" Sirius breathed.

"You don't really mind the fact that we're sharing a bed, do you?"

Sirius brushed a strand of brown hair off of Remus' face. "No, I really don't."

"That's what I thought." Remus leaned even closer and when their lips were only an inch apart, he stopped. "The next move is yours."

Sirius didn't have to be told twice. He closed the distance, and the kiss was magic. They moaned into each other's mouths, and their arms somehow found their way around each other's waists.

It was the best kiss in both of their lives.

During the rest of the night, they shared many more kisses, and even got as far as to lose their shirts even though didn't go that far with their pajama bottoms.

They didn't spend much time sleeping that night either, but neither of them found a reason to complain about that particular fact.

And while Remus was in the bathroom taking a shower the next morning, Sirius sought out James. He gave the brunette a gigantic hug. "Thank you so much for your help, Prongs."

James patted Sirius' back. "So the plan worked?" Like Sirius enthusiasm wasn't answer enough.

Sirius had a wide smile on his face when he pulled back from the hug. "Remus is mine!"

James chuckled as he shook his head. "You do know that Remus didn't believe he _had _to share a bed with you, right?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who cares? I got my Moony, and that's all that really matters."


	43. Changing the Past

**Title:** Changing the Past  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **417  
**Summary:** Sirius goes back in time to change the past.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Lover's Day: OTP War - Prompt - (Scenario) Character A travels back in time for a reason involving Character B

* * *

Sirius knew this was dangerous, but he just didn't care. He knew how hard it had been for Remus as a werewolf, and he wanted to spare his boyfriend the years of pain and torment.

He stopped just before he set his plan in motion as Lily's voice penetrated his head. _'It's dangerous to change the past.'_

"I know, but it's for a good reason," Sirius mumbled back.

_'If he doesn't become a werewolf, he may no longer be your boyfriend when you get back.'_

That stopped him. He couldn't imagine his life without Remus, but if he could make Remus happier, wasn't it worth it? Even if it meant Sirius might lose him?

Sirius nodded decisively. He chanted the ancient spell he found, and the world around him spun out of control. When everything righted itself, Sirius looked around at the wooded area.

Childish laughter was heard, and Sirius' heart warmed. Remus had never made such an innocent noise, and this was before everything went bad for him.

He watched the small child.

"Remus, come in the house!" Hope Lupin yellowed.

Young Remus looked over his shoulder. He pouted as he whined, "But I want to keep playing!"

Lyall Lupin joined his wife at the door. "Young man, listen to your mother."

Suddenly, there was a fierce growl among the trees.

Lyall's eyes widened. "Remus!" he screamed. He dashed for his son, but Sirius knew by history that Lyall wouldn't make it in time.

He charmed himself invisible, ran in front of Remus, and aimed his wand at the werewolf. He shot a strong spell that immobilized Fenrir Greyback. It bought Lyall enough time to grab Remus and run for the house. There were wards surround the house that no werewolf would be able to penetrate. He didn't even question about what had stopped the beast. He was just thankful for it.

Sirius sighed. He was done. He had saved Remus. He just hoped he didn't lose the love of his life in the process.

When he got back to his present time, he wondered what had changed. The front door opened and in walked Remus, looking healthier and happier than Sirius had ever seen him. "Remus?" he gasped.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed. "You're acting like you've seen a ghost," he joked.

"No, no ghost."

Remus walked over to him and gave him a deep kiss, and Sirius melted into it. When they parted, Remus caressed his cheek. "Ready for lunch?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "More than ready."


	44. Meeting the Parents

**Title:** Meeting the Parents  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **382  
**Summary:** It's time for Sirius to meet Hope and Lyall Lupin.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Lover's Day: OTP War - Prompt - (Scenario) Meeting a protective older sibling/parent for the first time

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Sirius asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Where's the cocky Sirius Black that I know and love?" Remus teased light-heartedly, his voice completely worry-free.

"Moony, your parents are important to you, and that makes them important to me. My own family doesn't like me; why should yours?"

Remus lost the jokiness in his voice when he answered. "Your family is a bunch of bigoted idiots to not see how amazing you are. James' parents love you, and I'm sure mine will follow in their footsteps." He took Sirius' hand. "Just relax. Be yourself, and they won't be able to resist the Sirius Black magnetism; after all, I couldn't resist it."

Sirius squeezed the hand. "Thanks, Moony."

* * *

"So, you're dating my son," Lyall Lupin stated in a magnanimous tone. Remus was in the kitchen with his mother.

Sirius gulped and nodded silently. His grey eyes showed his fear as he faced the imposing man.

"I've heard _all _about the Black family."

"I'm nothing like them," Sirius hurried to say.

"If you were, I doubt my son would be with you, but Remus can be fooled."

"Sir, I love Remus, and I would never lie to him."

"My son is a werewolf, and it's not easy to be with someone that has his condition."

"I know," Sirius replied. "I don't care, though. He is the most important person in the world to me, and nothing will keep me away from him."

Lyall glared at him. "If you break Remus' heart, you'll have to answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"

He quickly nodded.

Suddenly, a light voice floated into the room as Hope Lupin walked in. "Honey, please tell me you're done scaring the poor boy."

Remus was following his mother back into the room. "Dad! You didn't!" He yelled outraged. He looked over at Sirius. "I'm so sorry, Padfoot. If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought you." He glared at his dad.

Sirius waved it away. "Don't worry about it. He was just being a dad. Frankly, I wish my parents cared enough to give you the third degree."

Hope clapped. "Who's ready for lunch?"

All of the males raised their hands and chorused simultaneously, "Me!"


	45. Make Them Proud

**Title:** Make Them Proud  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Remus  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **426  
**Summary: **Remus doesn't want to disappoint them anymore than he already had.

**Notes: **

**Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition****: **Cassie Cage - Write about someone trying to please their parents.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Teacher Appreciation Week - For Shannon

* * *

You want to make them proud. You yearn to make them proud. You already disappointed them so badly when you got bitten by Greyback and instead of dying like you should have, you become a beast like _him._

You know your parents didn't want you to die, but it would have been easier for them in the long run if that had been your fate. They would have dealt with less heartache. They wouldn't have had to deal with judgmental neighbors or hatred because their son was a beast.

You know they love you, but you can't help but think they might wish they had a different son, a better son, a _normal _son.

So, when Sirius asks you when he would get to meet your parents, you try to stall him. You tell him the time isn't right. You tell him your mother has taken ill and your father is focused on taking care of her.

Then Sirius asks the question you hoped he wouldn't ask. "Are you ashamed of me?"

You finally have to tell him the truth after not being able to think of a believable lie. "They don't know I'm gay, and I'm afraid it will just be another thing for them to be ashamed of."

Sirius takes your hand. "They love you, and I'm sure they won't care that you're dating a guy."

"And your parents?" you challenge heatedly.

"My parents stopped loving me, if they ever actually did, when I became a Gryffindor. You can't use them as an excuse."

You know Sirius is right, and you can't keep this part of your life from your parents forever. And the next summer vacation, you tell them, "I'm dating Sirius. My best friend. Remember him? You met him a couple of summers ago."

Your mother looks at you. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"I was afraid," you admit. "I just want you to be proud of me."

Your dad takes you in his arms. "We've always been proud of you. You've had a hard childhood, but you become stronger because of it. You could have turned out to be like Greyback and became a mindless killer with a bloodlust, but instead, you kept your good heart and kind nature. All we ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if Sirius makes you happy, then we're happy for you."

You return the embrace and smile when your mum hugs you from the other side. Sirius had been right. There isn't any reason for you to worry.


	46. Blessed Miracle

**Title:** Blessed Miracle  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,147  
**Summary: **There's a new marriage law in place. What does that mean for Remus and Sirius?

**Notes:**

**Build Your Cube Challenge: **Blue: blessed

**Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition****:** Liu Kang - Write about finding hope in a seemingly hopeless situation.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Flower Picking Season - H5, Snapdragon: (dialogue) "If you make one more stupid joke, I swear I will find something to stab you with."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **The OTP Challenge - Wolfstar; Marriage Law

**The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"A marriage law?" Sirius spluttered. They had just gotten finished with a war, and everyone thought they would be able to live their lives in peace and happiness, and _this _had to happen. What a load of bullocks!

"What are they thinking?" Hermione asked, her hand going through her hair and gripping it, as if she wanted to pull it out of her scalp in frustration.

"They're _not _thinking. That's the problem!" Charlie yelled.

"They are thinking, though," Remus cautiously interjected.

Everyone in the room glared at him.

Remus held up a placating hand. "I'm not saying I'm _happy _with it of course, but a lot of witches and wizards died during the war, and our population has dwindled. Unfortunately, inbreeding is also a part of the reason for that as well. The Ministry is doing what they think they have to in order to bring Britain's Wizarding World back to its former glory."

"And the idea that some males will be paired with males, and females with females. How is that going to repopulate the Wizarding world?" George asked.

"You didn't read everything?" Sirius asked.

There were blank looks around the table.

"The same sex couples are for those with that preference, but they'll be required to adopt a child that became orphaned because of the war," Sirius explained.

"Although I'm happy with the adopting thing, I still can't believe Kingsley went along with the forced marriage part," Harry gruffly said.

"Although Kingsley is the Interim Minister of Magic, it was still decided by vote. He isn't all powerful. So don't you go blaming him," Tonks reprimanded.

"But everyone under forty and single being paired off to marry isn't fair. Some people might not even know their future spouse before they get paired off. We fought for equality, and this isn't it," Ron announced.

Hermione looked at him in admiration. "I know, Ron, and I'm going to go through books and try to find a loophole. There has to be a way."

Sirius sighed and listened to everyone throw ideas back and forth. He eventually got up and left the room, but it went noticed by someone.

He entered his bedroom and went to close the door. He felt resistance and looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Dora?" he asked, his familiar nickname rolling off of his tongue.

She smiled. "You should tell him before it's too late." He opened his mouth, and she continued, "If you make one stupid joke, I swear I will find something to stab you with."

He closed his mouth and thought about what to say. There was no use trying to fool his cousin. She had seen right though him. Eventually, he decided on the truth. "What good would it do? We were together during Hogwarts, but things fell apart before Lily and James even went in hiding. We never got back together after my stint in Azkaban. It's been years, and now we're both going to be paired up to marry other people."

Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder. "You two could hurry up and get married before your letters arrive. You guys loved each other at school. And I know you still love him. And I know he stills loves you, but he's scared. He's probably waiting for you to make the first move, so make it before it's too late."

Sirius looked away. "And what if he doesn't love me anymore?" The idea hurt to even contemplate, but it was a logical question to ask in this sort of situation.

"I've seen the way you look at him, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Trust me. You love each other. As in reciprocal love. The only thing keeping the two of you apart still is fear. You're both Gryffindors, and one of you has to show why you deserve to be a Gryffindor. So get to it," she ordered.

Sirius tried to find a way to talk to Remus about what he was feeling, but every time he looked in those amber eyes, his throat closed up.

And then it was too late. An owl with two official looking parchments tied to his legs flew through the window of 12 Grimmauld Place and landed on the table between Remus and Sirius.

They looked at each other and then the owl. Sirius took the letters while Remus got the Ministry owl some water.

Sirius gave Remus his letter and looked at his own. "Are you ready to find out who's your future husband or wife?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. And you?" Remus asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Sirius muttered.

They opened their letters, and they simultaneously gasped at what they read.

"Well," Remus began, "I guess I should feel blessed that I'm paired with someone I'm already intimately familiar with."

Because right there on the parchment in his hands, Sirius read:

**Sirius Black:** Future husband, **Remus Lupin**.

And he uttered, "Yeah."

"Are you disappointed? Maybe there was someone else you were hoping to get?" Remus asked.

Sirius tore his gaze away from the letter that was a miracle because Remus sounded nervous. He thought about what he should say. He could shrug it off. Make a joke. Or he could be honest. The last idea was the hardest thing to do, but Dora's words of wisdom ran through his head.

He took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm happy. Remus, I couldn't force myself to tell you before the letters were sent out, but I love you. I loved you at Hogwarts. I loved you after we broke up. I loved you throughout my stay in Azkaban. I loved you after I escaped that place. It wasn't only my knowledge of my innocence that kept me going, or the need to find that rat and protect Harry. It was also my love for you that gave me hope. Made me survive the Dementors. I've never stopped loving you. I know that if you don't feel the same any longer, I might have just made our future marriage incredibly awkward, but I had to—"

He was interrupted by Remus' lips on his.

When they broke apart after a much too short kiss, Remus said, "I would have interrupted you sooner, but I've never heard such a impassioned speech from you before, at least not one about us. Sirius, I never stopped loving you either. Dora tried to get me to tell you how I felt, but I was too scared."

Sirius smirked. "She worked on me as well, but she failed on both counts I guess."

Remus held up his letter. "I guess it doesn't matter. It looks like you're stuck with me."

Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him close and before they kissed again, Sirius murmured, "I can think of worse people to be stuck with."


End file.
